Total Smut Island
by NekoofWanton
Summary: Posted because in my opinion, you can never have too much smut. Stories contain mostly yaoi, some yuri and a bit of hetero. I will give warnings at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Claim What's Mine

All characters here belong to Teletoon.

Rps done by me, Tiger and Kenzisa.

Warning: Yaoi/Slash; DuncanxGeoffxHarold

(This was completely written by Ftiger.)

--

Duncan grumbled after the terrible first day of losing the first challenge. Then the punk's teal eyes spotted a certain lanky red-head teammate. Duncan smirked, licking his lips and then his lips turns to scowl when he noticed how Geoff staring at HIS nerd.

**Duncan:** Oh no. I'll mark what's mine. I need something to get this bad day off my back.

Duncan bluntly walked up to Harold and grabbed him from behind. Harold was startled.

**Harold:** D-Duncan wh-

Duncan said nothing and throws Harold on his shoulder then went inside to their side of the cabin. Duncan smirked, and he slapped Harold's ass, squeezing it tightly. Harold gasped, blushing red.

**Harold:** Wha-

**Duncan:** Silence.

Duncan purrs darkly and dropped Harold on the bed.

Harold gasped when Duncan carelessly tears his shirt off, exposing his chest and Harold shuddered when his nipples erected slightly by the cool air. Duncan smirked almost evilly, and Harold tries to run away but Duncan wrapped his arm around the red-head's waist pushes his body on top of the lanky teen on the bed. Harold struggled against him but he was startled when Duncan starts stroking his cock, halting his struggles and Harold slowly mewled. Duncan smirked, and then he flipped Harold on his back and took the budge in his mouth. Harold mewled loudly as Duncan sucks and bites the defenseless head with his sharp teeth.

Harold gasped again when Duncan tears away his pants and underwear. But Harold didn't think much when Duncan's warm hand tugged his balls hard as Duncan deep-throated Harold. Harold moaned loudly, both boys didn't notice the shocked looks from Tyler and DJ, and a sad look from Geoff. Suddenly, Duncan released his 'candy' and Harold whined softly from the loss of warmth. Duncan smirked down at him.

**Duncan:** Be patient, I don't want this to go fast.

Duncan purrs, smirking inwardly when he notices the soft gasps from his teammates behind him. Duncan stripped his shirt off, throwing it next to Harold's ruined clothes. Duncan takes something from his pants pocket.

Harold blushed when Duncan took out a jar of lube out of his pocket. Duncan stripped out of his pants and boxers. Harold gasped when he saw the massive cock between Duncan's legs.

**Harold:** Y-you're huge!

Duncan smirked, forcing the lanky male on his stomach and his ass in the air. Duncan quickly applied a lot of lube on his fingers before he slides one finger and the next through the tight peckered hole, and starts stretching it. Harold let out a loud moan, clenching on to his blanket in his fist and wanting to jerk his hips against Duncan's fingers, but Duncan holds his hips still. Tyler paled and fainted while DJ blushed, hiding behind his hand but he peeks through his fingers. Geoff drooled, rubbing the front of his pants as the budge was digging through his pants.

Duncan is getting impatient so he slides in another finger and all fingers start fucking Harold. Harold cried out, burying his face in the blanket. Duncan smirked when Harold threw his head back and let out a sexy mewl after Duncan stabbed a sweet spot.

**Duncan:** Finally.

Duncan hovers over the twitching male and licked the lanky male's neck up to the outer rim of his ear.

**Duncan:** You will finally get the ride of your life. And after tonight, you will be mine, pet.

Duncan purrs in Harold's ear, thrusting his tongue inside the other male's ear causing Harold to shudder by the treatment by Duncan's tongue and the dark lust and desire in the other teen's tone. Duncan glanced at his other teammates, and they flinched at his dark smirk.

Duncan spotted Geoff stroking himself, and he smirked when Geoff comes in his hand.

**Duncan:** Get over here, Geoff.

Geoff blushed slightly at getting caught. He quickly zipped up his pants and wiped the cum off on his pants, walking toward Duncan's side.

**Geoff:** Y-yeah, man?

Geoff yelped when Duncan grabbed his arm and pulled him to his knees. Geoff looked up and saw Duncan sitting on the edge of the bed with a panting Harold in his arm, his sweating form against Duncan's chest. Duncan chuckled when he sees lust in the party dude's eyes.

**Duncan:** I'll allow you to taste some of what's mine, is that clear?

Duncan growled a little, and Geoff quickly nodded. Duncan lifts Harold and lowers him, Harold cried out when the head slides through his tight hole before he took the whole thing, feeling his ass on fire. Duncan stays still for the pain to be gone. Duncan grabbed Geoff's head and throws it in front of Harold's weeping cock.

**Duncan:** Suck it.

Duncan ordered, and Geoff obeyed without complain. Geoff wrapped his lips around Harold's head and sucked it, causing Harold to moan in delight, and then Geoff deep-throated him. Geoff purrs when he heard Harold's moans.

Duncan let out a growl, throwing his sharp teeth toward Harold's shoulder and bites hard on the pale soft skin. Duncan smirked in satisfaction when his teeth breaks through Harold's skin, causing it to bleed a little and filling his mouth with the taste of HIS red-headed nerd. Harold startled but he mewled loudly in delight when the pleasure of sharp teeth digging in his sensitive spot and Duncan licking the skin and blood felt so good and hot.

Harold panted, grabbing Duncan's head and pushed him closer as Harold sucks and kisses Duncan's ear. Duncan purrs, letting out an animal-like growl as lust, desire, need and heat overwhelmed him. Duncan starts thrusting like no tomorrow, Geoff almost gagged by the sudden fast movement but he managed to keep up and continued to suck Harold's cock hard.

Duncan breathes hard through his nose as he fucked HIS pet so hard and fast that he literally shook the bed, causing the floor to creak a little loud. But Duncan didn't give a damn if he woke the Bass girls, alerted the camera crews, Chef, or Chris. He'd let all them know that Harold was HIS damn it. Weak and submissive males alway turned him on.

Duncan felt his knees go weak when he tasted the sweet metallic red liquid in his mouth, he almost literally taste everything about Harold, knowing everything from the inside. Duncan purrs when Harold nibbled and sucked his ear, he could hear the begging in his nerd's tone. Duncan hugged Harold closer to him, grabbing his chest and dug his nails through Harold's skin causing scratches, cutting some skin off and creating long cuts.

Harold gasped out, feeling the stinging pain across his chest but that only turns him on as pain erupted into pleasure through out his body. Harold let out a soft growl and bites on Duncan's ear hard. Duncan felt it, and he chuckled in delight. Duncan didn't fight his pet from bitting him, it just made them more fun and lively. Duncan's bloody fingers grabbed onto Harold's hip, digging his nails in Harold's small hips as he slams his cock into Harold's red and sore hole. Harold couldn't hold on anymore and whines in Duncan's ear.

**Harold:** D-Du-AH-MASTER! I-I'm-ah-about to co-cum!!

Harold begged, and he felt Duncan smirk in his shoulder. Duncan lays his pet's head on his shoulder while hugging with one arm from behind. The punk noticed Geoff almost drank all the cum.

**Duncan:** Hey Geoff, don't drink all of it.

Duncan said as he tenderly licked the bloody mark on his pet's shoulder. Geoff halted, sliding Harold's limp cock out of his mouth filled with cum. Duncan grabbed Geoff's head and captured his lips in his mouth, Geoff is taken back but he moans when he felt Duncan's bloody tongue slide into his mouth and took his tongue. Duncan drinks the cum from Geoff's mouth while Geoff tasted Harold's blood. After Duncan drinks all the cum and he grabbed Geoff's tongue and abused it with his teeth, causing it to bleed. Geoff yelped in pain, but he shuddered slightly as Duncan sucks the tongue, drinking the blood.

Duncan tears away with Geoff's blood in his mouth and kissed Harold's parting lips, giving him Geoff's blood which Harold laps up. Harold shuddered as he tasted the blood of the party dude, and hugged his master. And both tear away with Harold watching them both with an amused smile and nuzzled in Duncan's shoulder. Duncan smirked at panting Geoff.

**Duncan:** I did say you were allowed to taste my pet.

Duncan chuckled.

--

A/N: Yes I will be posting more so no complaining please.


	2. Party Night

Izzy, Cody, Noah and Duncan belong to Teletoon.

Cujo, Jezze and Jack belong to me.

Warning: NoahxCody, implied IzzyxCujo and DuncanxJack

(Kenzisa and I came up with this when we were discussing how Noah's a closet raver.)

--

Late one Saturday night Cody was being dragged to a rave club by Izzy who's hair was streaked fiery red.

**Cody:** I-I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean what if my parents find out...

**Izzy:** Hey you're the one who wanted to pick up chicks. Look out ladies, here comes the Codster!

Cody blushed. Izzy had dressed him up in some of Jack's clothes: A tight sleeveless black shirt, tight jeans with many chains and belts and for a kicker, black laced-up gothic boots. Izzy had also streaked his hair black and blue.

**Izzy:** OMG COOOOOJ!

**Izzy:** IZZZZZZZ!

Both girls ran to each other and hugged while letting out Katie/Sadie squeals.

**Jack:** Way to break our eardrums...Cody, why are you wearing my pants?

**Cody:** I-It was Izzy's idea!

Duncan walks up and wraps his arms around the emo.

**Duncan:** To be honest, they look better on you, Jack...or at least before I rip them off! *smirks*

**Jack:** I have taught you well. *smirks*

**Izzy**: Come on you guys! Let's dance!

**Cujo:** Woot! Boogie down. Hey Cody, guess who's checkin' you out?

Cody sees a girl with flippy hair in rainbow colored streaks.

**Cody:** *blinks, then smirked* Maybe I should introduce myself...

**Izzy:** Atta boy! *Izzy smacks his butt. Cody flinched but went over to the hot chick.*

Meanwhile, the "hot chick" was reapplying "her" lip liner, while looking in a compact mirror, "her" back facing Cody. That's went "she" saw Cody walking toward "her". _Well look who it is. This is gonna be good._ "She" thought.

Cody noticed the girl was wearing a tight rainbow colored tube top, revealing a pierced belly button, a thigh length black mini skirt and gothic lolita like books with many laces. Around her arms were glow stick bracelets. Her ears were pierced many times and had a "tramp stamp" tattoo of a male fairy.

**Cody:** Uh, excuse me...I've seen to have lost my number. Can I have yours?

The "girl" smirked inwardly.

**"Girl":** *faking a girls voice* Aw, aren't you sweet...and so completely out of your league.

**Cody:** Oh.

Cujo and Izzy then popped up.

**Cujo:** So how'd it go-Oh hey Noah!

**Noah:** *flinching* Way to ruin my cover, dammit!

**Cody:** *paling* N-Noah!?

**Izzy:** Aww Izzy knew you two would hit it off sooner or later. If you don't count the times you took him up to your room for unknown reasons and you wouldn't come down until an hour later!

**Cody:** B-but why are you...in a skirt!?

**Noah:** Eh, I always cross dress when I come here.

**Cujo:** Your sister's idea?

**Noah:** Half of it. She choose my outfit and I do my hair.

**Cujo:** Not bad, though I would've put more curled flips in the back.

**Noah:** Yeah, I thought so too. *looks over at Cody* See something you like?

*Cody studdered.*

**Izzy:** Wait a minute, now Cooj and I are the only ones not hooked up!

**Cujo:** *le sigh* I knew I should of invited Har-kun...

**Noah: ***walks up to Cody* So, you wanna dance?

**Cody:** *still studdering*

**Noah:** I didn't hear a no...*smirks*

**Izzy/Cujo:** Aww!

**Izzy: **A happy ending...well almost...

The redhead grabs Cujo by the waist and bring her in for a full lips kiss. With Noah and Cody, Noah had dragged the younger male onto the dance floor.

**Izzy:** *finishes kissing Cujo.* That's better. Now let's go watch the fireworks!

**Noah:** *noticing Cody's uncomfortableness* What's wrong?

**Cody:** Well it's not that I don't like you or anything. It's just that-

**Noah:** *blandly* That you were the one wearing the skirt?

**Cody:** Well, yeah. You really don't seem like the type to rave either.

**Noah:** I partially blame my sister. She used to drag me to these places, and I guess you can say I got hooked.

**Noah:** So you said you like me?

**Cody:** *blushing* I-I guess so...

**Noah:** This 'cause of the awake-a-thon?

**Cody:** *nods*

**Noah:** *moves closer to Cody.* Izzy did say you were smiling when you woke up.

**Cody:** *blushing* Y-yea...

**Noah:** You're so cute.

Pushes Cody's hair aside and kisses him on the cheek. Then Cody wraps his arms around Noah and kisses him on the lips. The egghead's shocked at first then wraps his arms around Cody's small waist.

Noah kisses him back, moving there bodies to the beat of the song. Cujo squeals while Izzy holds out her camcorder. Noah runs his fingers through Cody's hair, slipping his tongue into the unexpecting mouth. Cody moans at the new taste, running his hands down his back. Noah broke off the kiss and started to suck on Cody's neck.

**Cody:** A-AH! N-Noah! Not here! Too many people...AH!

Noah smirked. He grabbed Cody by the hand and pulled him to one of the restrooms. Izzy gives Jack her camera.

**Izzy:** Follow them....and don't miss a thing!

Jack nods then ninja poofs.

--

A/N: Part 2 comin' up!


	3. Party Night pt 2

Part two of Party Night. This is where the smut starts! :3

Warning: Yaoi/Slash; NoahxCody

--

Noah pulled Cody into one of the handicapped stalls and locked it behind him. Cody leans on the stall wall as Noah continues to suck his neck while one hand went down Cody's pants. Cody let out a quite mewl.

**Noah:** You like that?

Cody nods. He unzips the smaller boy's pants and pulls them to his ankles. Cody had a small bulge forming in his boxers.

**Noah:** *smirking* I didn't know I could arouse you that much...

Cody blushed.

**Cody:** Won't be the first time.

**Noah:** Mmm...now you got me turned on.

Noah rubbed the budge with one hand while the other played with Cody's shirt clad nipples. Cody quickly pulled off his shirt so Noah could caress his skin. Noah undid his skirt and rubbed himself against Cody. Both boys moaned as the friction felt unbelievable.

Noah grabbed Cody's tongue in mid-moan and started sucking on the wet muscle. Cody moaned, pushing his hip into Noah's, causing massive friction. Noah started to pull at the waistband on Cody's shorts. Cody let Noah take off his shorts, revealing his semi-hard cock.

**Noah:** Nice.

Noah leans down to stroke the shaft while he licks the head. Cody gasped and let out a moan. Noah strokes harder as he starts to suck on the head. Cody tried to thrust his hips but Noah held him back with his other hand. Cody dug his fingers through Noah's hair, gasping and panting. It wasn't long until Noah took the whole length into his mouth and moans. The vibrations were too much for him as he felt himself close to climaxing.

**Cody:** N-Noah...AHHHHHH!

Cody came into Noah's mouth. Cody panted as Noah swallowed every drop the licked his lips.

**Noah:** Mmmm, you taste good...

**Cody:** Th-thanks...

Noah got up and kissed Cody again. Above them was Jack holding the camcorder. They didn't seem to notice.

**Jack: ***thinking* Not bad...though a little finger-bang action would have been better.

**Cody:** Sh-should...we go back.

**Noah:** Nah...That was only round one.

Noah sucks on his fingers and slowly inserts one of them into Cody's tight hole. Cody let out a gasp and arched his back into the stall. Noah kisses his stomach before inserting another finger. Cody bit his lip, trying not to scream and/or moan.

**Noah:** Don't worry. It'll feel better. Trust me.

**Cody:** O-okay.

*Noah pulls out a bottle of lube from his purse. He asks Cody to pull down his boxers. Cody does so while Noah squirts a bit of lotion in his hand.*

**Cody**: Th-this isn't going to hurt?

**Noah:** It won't...

Noah coats his cock then lays Cody on his back. Cody groans in discomfort as Noah gently pushes himself in.

**Noah:** Relax your body...

Cody took a deep breath and relaxed his body. Noah kisses the boy before taking off his tube top. Cody reaches up to rub one of Noah's small but sensitive erect nipple. Noah moans as he pushes himself in even more. Soon, he had all of himself in and we waited for Cody to get used to the size.

**Cody:** N-Noah, I-I think it's too big.

**Noah:** *smirks* That's a compliment you know. And maybe if you weren't so tight...

Cody took that as a blow to him.

**Cody:** Y-you didn't have to say that...

**Noah:** But I did. I like it tight.

**Cody:** *blushes* Y-you can move now...

Noah started to thrust slowly. Cody mewled and moaned, soon begging Noah to go faster. Noah obeyed and started to go faster. Cody gasped and held onto him tightly.

**Cody:** N-Noah! Don't stop! Don't stop!

**Noah:** I don't plan to.

Cody arched his back when Noah hit his sweet spot. Noah hit his sweet spot over and over again.

**Cody: **Oh god, I'm so close! NOAH!

Cody comes on his and Noah's stomachs. Noah felt the boy's anal muscles tighten around his cock.

**Noah:** CODY!

Noah cries as his comes in Cody's ass. Both boys held onto each other tightly as they rode their orgasms. Soon after that they were panting. Noah crawls on Cody and licks his cheek.

**Noah:** You okay?

**Cody:** I'll be fine. You were great.

**Noah:** So were you.

Noah pecked his cheek. Cody giggles then both boys hear a sigh. They look up to see Jack and Izzy's camcorder.

**Jack:** Oh don't mind me.

**Noah:** How long were you there?

**Jack:** Long enough. Maybe I could join next time. Your ass is mine Noah.

Noah blushed deeply.

**Jack:** Izzy will probably want this back...If she's not too busy with my sister...

**Noah:** *rolls his eyes* Whatever...Shouldn't you go back to your boyfriend?

*Jack gasped. He looked down to see his pants and boxers pulled to his knees as Duncan tongued the emo's ass. Jack moans.*

**Noah:** We should probably leave.

**Cody:** Yeah.

*The brunettes get dressed and go back to the party.*


	4. Foursome Is Moresome

Cody and Noah belong to Teletoon.

Jack, Cujo and Jezze belong to me.

Kenzisa owns herself.

Warning: NoahxCodyxJackxJezze

--

*SK sees Cody walking out of shower; she grabs him, ties him up and teleports him to Noah's room.*

**Kenzisa:** Hey! Wait for me! *teleports as well*

**SK:** Oh Noooooah! Look what we got!

*Noah looks wide-eyed at Cody, grabs him then pushes SK and Kenzisa out the door.*

**SK:** *sniff* Tiger would be so proud!

**Kenzisa:** *smiles* Yesh she will. O-o Now how do we watch the show?

**SK:** *worried* idk. Without Tiger it probably won't be as good.

**Kenzisa:** Good point. *le sigh* So, you wanna go back to discussing that master/slave thing we were talking about?

**SK:** Yeah!!!

*Cujo pops up*

**Cujo:** Can I join?

**SK:** No S&M for you!

*Cujo pouts.*

**Kenzisa**: Oh, Cujo! *holds up a Harold plush*

*Cujo pounces and grabs plush*

**Cujo:** Har-kun! *Plush is grabbed by Duncan*

**Duncan:** I'll take that.

*Duncan's about to walk off but Cujo bits his ass. The punk drops the plush and the she-ninja cuddles it.*

**Kenzisa:** *raises eyebrow* Alrighty then. Note to self: Give Jack a Duncan plush. *Duncan walks off.*

**Cujo:** What plush does Jezze get?

**Kenzisa:** Courtney plush...duh.

**Cujo:** Don't forget Noah.

**Jack:** Don't encourage her.

**Kenzisa:** Ohhh, Jack~ *holds out Duncan plush*

**Jack:** *grabs plush* Mine! *SK raises eyebrow*

**SK:** What would an emo want with a plushie?

**Cujo:** Four words: Bow, chika, wow, wow.

**Kenzisa:** 0_o Alright...*holds a plush of her own boyfriend* ^^

**SK:** *finds plush of Tiger and hugs it. Jack rolled his eyes, Cujo giggled, Kenzisa just stared* What? I'm bi-curious. *blushes* Don't tell her though, okay?

**Kenzisa:** Tis OK. I'm fine with that. Half of my female friends are lezzies. Everyone: O_O Me: What? It's true.

**SK:** It's okay 2 be ghey!

**Kenzisa:** . But I rarely have gay guy friends. DAMMIT~

**SK:** What about Noah?

**Noah:** I'm just an animated character. I don't exist.

**Cujo:** SILENCE!!! Noah: Why should I?

**Cujo:** We'll take away Cody if you don't. *Jack smirks*

**Kenzisa:** Weren't you just screwing him not even a moment ago?

**Noah:** It went quicker than I expected.

**Cujo:** He's still naked! *Everyone looks down even Noah.*

*Kenzisa gets out camera phone and snaps a pic.*

**Kenzisa:** This is going straight onto the internet!

**Jack:** Uh, Izzy beat you to it. Sorry!

**Cujo:** Hooray for Izzy!

**Kenzisa:** Damn...Oh well. Tiger and I still have our vids of Noah screwing Cody!

**Cujo:** *scoffs* Just those two? I have more vids of more slash couples.

**Kenzisa:** Oh really?

**Cujo:** Yep. *goes through portable DVD case* Let's see there's Trent/Cody, Trent/Noah, Trent/Noah/Cody, Duncan/Harold, Harold/Zeke, Geoff/Zeke, Duncan/Geoff, Duncan/Harold/Zeke, Jack/Noah, Trent/Jack, Duncan/Jack, Jack/Harold, Duncan/Jack/Harold *takes deep breath* oh and a Justin/Owen.

*Jack snatches case.*

**Jack:** So that's where I put it.

**Kenzisa:** O_O Holy mother of fluff!

**Cujo:** I know. I'm awesome like that.

**SK:** Only 'cause you're my clone.

**Cujo:** That reminds me, if we made out would it be gay, incest or masturbation?

**Kenzisa:** D: All of the above?

**SK:** Girl you crazy.

**Cujo:** Aw thankies! *attempts to hug SK but SK holds her back with her hand.*

**SK:** I don't think so.

**Noah:** Saving it for your slut sister? *SK blushes*

**SK:** It's 'smut' sisters, so SHUT IT!

*Kenzisa hits Noah.*

**Noah:** What-ever! I don't need this. *goes back into his room for some more 'fun'.*

**SK:** Hey Kenzisa, you know how you said you like gay twincest?

**Kenzisa:** YESH! But I like it better with boys. *imagines twins boys making out and starts to drool*

**SK:** Well Jezze told me that Noah's oldest brother Adam looks exactly like Noah only with longer hair so would that count?

**Kensiza:** Noah...has an older brother? *stares at him evily* And you didn't tell me!?

**Jezze:** Three older brothers, actually. And five older sisters.

**Jack:** Says he's the litter of nine children on the site.

**Cujo:** I would've been funny if they were all sisters!

**Kenzisa:** *giggle*

**Jezze:** I remember when we use to dress him up when he was little. Wonder if that made him gay.

**Kenzisa:** You know, Jezze...I have a entire closet full of cosplay outfits!

**Jezze:** Do you now? Mine are mostly roleplay: nurse, schoolgirl, dominatrix...I need that back my the way......Jack. *Jack looks away.*

**Kenzisa:** I just use them to dress up Cody in them! Cody from the other room: Shut up! ////

**Noah:** I was wonder where you got those.

*Noah massages his shoulders to calm him down, then bites and sucks his neck. Cody moans. Jack pushes girl out of the way*

J**ack: **Me. Join. Now!

**Kenzisa:** If you do, I'll get it all on camera! *holds up video camera*

*Jack summons chakra ropes and ties up Cody and Noah*

**Cujo:** You always did get your way. :3

**Kenzisa:** Oh, hellz yes! *starts to record*

*Jack first goes to Cody, pecking him on the cheek then inhaling his scent. Noah stares in jealousy. The emo sees this and pulls on one of the ropes which is conveniently attached to Noah's meat. Noah only response is a grunted moan.*

**Girls:** *drools*

*Jack hands the rope to the girls. All just stare then pounce on it. Jezze, the smart one, notices the rope laying by the fight cloud. She grabs it and wraps it all around her arm until she gets to Noah's leaking meat. Using her other hand she slides it up the side, collecting the pre-cum on her fingers and licks and sucks them clean.*

**Kenzisa:** Kinky.

**Jezze:** That's what I go for.

--

A/N: Next half is by me and Tiger. It gets a lot hawter!


	5. Foursome Is Moresome 2

Here's part two of Foursome is Moresome.

Cody and Noah belong to Teletoon.

Jack and Jezze belong to me.

Warning: Yaoi/Slash, JezzexJackxNoahxCody

--

Jezze stripped off her top, exposing her boobs. Noah blushed slightly but he glared at her.

**Noah:** What ar-ARCK!!

Jezze pushes Noah's head in between her boobs and wiggled again as she brushes her pussy against Noah's front. Jack purrs, biting Cody's nipples with his teeth and sucks them in his mouth as he strokes Cody's cock.

**Jezze:** Come on Noah! Where's the nympho boy who use to 'play' me after classes?

**Noah:** He met Cody.

**Jezze:** So did emo-boy.

Both look to see Jack's tongue swirling around Cody's nipple while his fingers spread the small teen's pre-cum where it gathered.

Jezze purrs, rubbing Noah's head as she combs through the dark soft hair. Noah almost moans in pleasure when he remembered how Trent takes him while he takes Cody at the same time, remembering the hard member trusting in and out of him synced with Noah's thrusting his cock in and out of Cody.

The floozy beamed when she felt her little brother's meat harden and brush against her pussy. Jack giggled, and Cody moaned when Jack rubbed his pecked hole.

Jack commands his chakra ropes to lay Cody on his back. Jack leans over and lightly licks the head. Cody moaned even louder when the emo runs his teeth across the length. He would've thrust his hip upward if it wasn't for the ropes holding him down. Just as Jack starts running his tongue over the smaller teen's balls, he fells Noah's tongue suck at his own tight hole.

Jack gasped lightly, and then he smirked, looking back at Noah. He sees Noah on his knees as he tongue-fucked his tight hole while Jezze sucks his cock. Jack turned back to suck Cody's head and massaged the balls.

Cody mewled loudly as Jack's expert tongue and mouth teasing his head while messing with his balls. Noah moaned, sucking on Jack's hole and lubed it with his tongue. Jezze brings one hand to gives Jack's harden cock many hard strokes.

Jack had no problem deep-throating Cody. He hummed as the boy's head rubbed against the back of his throat. Cody mewled at the vibrations. Meanwhile Jezze's other hand fingered Jack's hole to widen him so Noah could thrust his tongue in and out.

Jack gasped and let out loud moan, vibrating the cock in his throat. Cody moaned loudly at the vibrations.

**Cody:** G-God this feels good!

Cody whimpered. Jack whined, jerking his hip against Noah's tongue but Jezze holds his ass still. Jezze smirked at him.

**Jezze:** Be pa~patient. *Jezze sang.*

**Cody:** J-Jack-AH-I-I can't hold it in-OH GOD!!

Cody found the strength to thrust forward and released himself. After several gulps Jack released Cody's softening cock and looked back at Noah. The emo hadn't even felt the lazy-ass' three fingers slide inside him.

**Jack: **Where's Jezze?

**Noah:** She'll be back. And with an attached 'surprise'!

Noah thrusts his fingers before Jack uttered another word. Jack moaned lightly as he felt the soft thrusting of Noah's fingers in and out through this hole, and then the emo moaned loudly when Noah thrusts his fingers faster.

Suddenly, Jack cried out when Noah hit the sweet spot, Noah smirked and stabbed that spot again, causing more cries. Cody panted, blushing at the sight of Noah finger-fucked the emo who sucked him. Cody whined toward Noah, crawling on his side toward his lover.

Noah saw him and gives him a soft smile, using his other hand to bring his weeping cock to his small lover's mouth. Cody takes it hungrily and sucking it. Noah moaned softly. Jack lubed his fingers with his saliva and slides two fingers to widen Cody's hole. Cody sighed softly, sucking on Noah's head and shaft.

Jack drooled slightly until he no longer felt Noah's fingers inside him.

**Jack:** Why the fuck did you stop!?

**Jezze:** Trust me it's for you're own good.

Jack looked up to see Jezze wearing a strap-on dildo. The emo blushed as he noticed the fake length looked a lot like Duncan's real length.

Noah chuckled, holding on to Cody's head as he moves out of his 'big' sister's way. Noah sighed and moaned when Cody is deep-throating his lover's cock, but Noah quickly tears Cody away from his cock. Cody whined softly, but silenced by Noah's finger to his lips. Noah smirked.

**Noah:** You will the main course for me, luv.

Cody blushed slightly yet he's feeling exited at the same time. Cody leaned up, resting his body on Noah and kisses the lazy-ass on the lips. Noah kissed back, sliding his tongue to captured Cody's tongue into his mouth and sucks it hungrily.

Both boys moan as their cocks rub together, creating unbelievable friction. As for Jack, he motioned on Jezze's strap-on. The emo chuckles.

**Jezze:** What's so funny?

**Jack:** This reminds me a lot of Cujo.

The floozy drooled as she thinks of Cujo fucking her brother Jack from behind, imagining the emo moaning in pleasure as the long dildo thrust in and out of him. She was brought out of her fantasy when see saw that Jack mewling as he started to lower himself.

Jack gasped as the cold head slides in, and he moaned loudly when his tight ass stretches and engulfs the huge dildo. Jack stay still, gasping as the pain came. Noah and Cody crawled toward Jack, Noah strokes Jack's weeping cock while Cody sucks the emo's balls, hoping to help lessen the pain.

It works as Jack starts to thrust faster and harder. Both boys move away. Noah lays besides his sister as Cody soon lowers himself on his lover's meat. Soon both ukes thrust in sync. Jack pulls Cody over and starts sucking on his tongue. Cody's hand works it's way to the floozy's moist pussy and his fingers started to rub her.

Jezze let out a moan when Cody's fingers rubs her aching wet hole. Noah grunted, moaning in pleasure as his lover's tight hole squeezing his aching cock as he fucked his lover. Noah heard his sister's moaning, dying for some satisfaction.

**Noah:** C-Cody, do you want to f-fuck my sister?

**Cody:** *blushes.* M-maybe.

**Jezze:** That sounds nice. Just let me finish here.

Jezze thrust upward hitting his sweet spot making him come instantly.

**Jack:** Th-that was nice. *The emo pounces on Noah.* Noah, want me to take Cody's place?

Noah nodded. Cody crawled over to Jezze.

**Cody:** Wow! You're even hotter than Gwen.

**Jezze:** If I had a nickel for every time I heard that...

**Cody:** *chuckles* Then you will be rich.

Jezze smirked, unstrapping the dildo and gives it to her little brother.

**Jezze:** I'm sure you two have some use with this. *Jezze winked.*

The floozy spreads out her legs and Cody crawled between her, sliding his cock in her. Jezze moaned and starts thrusting her hips onto Cody's cock. Cody groaned as his cock hardens inside the soft pussy, hugging Jezze's waist and starts thrusting in and out of Jezze's moist hole.

Jack smirked, glancing at the didlo in Noah's hand.

**Noah:** Well, we can't let this goes to waste.

Noah said, holding the dildo. Jack nuzzled into Noah, hugging him.

**Jack:** Let's do it before we get left behind.

Cody thrusted even harder and faster as he licked her nipples. Her hand went down and rubbed her clit. Jack started thrusting into Noah while he fucked himself with the dildo.

Noah cried out as Jack's cock thrusts his sweet spot many times. Jack felt Noah is about to comes so he delivers a final hard thrusts, stabbing into the sweet spot and Noah comes. Jack moaned loudly and he comes into Noah, filling him up with his cum.

Cody panted, and Jezze arched her back, grabbing onto Cody tightly as she thrusts her pussy hard onto Cody's cock and she comes. Cody cried out as the warm wet muscles squeezing him, and with a grunt and hard thrust, he comes too.

**Jezze:** That was real nice! *Jack, Cody and Noah nodded.* We really should do this again sometime. Maybe with SK and Tiger.

Noah chuckled, hugging his lover, who's nuzzling in his chest. Jack smirked.

**Jack:** Don't forget to invite Cujo or else she will be sore that we didn't invite for this one.

**Jezze:** Will do!

Noah finds a soft spot on his sister's boobs. Jack snuggled in between the boys and Jezze. They all couldn't wait until next time. The end!


	6. More Hot Topic Luv

Jack's mine, Duncan isn't.

This takes place after "Brunch of Disgustingness" when the boys when the luxury cruise. This is also a sequel to my fic "A Hot Topic Kind of Love".

Warnings: Yaoi/Slash; DuncanxJack

--

Duncan is laying on his stomach with nothing on but a towel on.

**Duncan:** Where the hell is that masseuse? She better be hot.

**???:** Aww, and I'm not cute enough for you?

Duncan quickly looked behind and saw Jack, smirking at him.

**Duncan:** *thinking* Oh crap!

Jack walks over to Duncan. Before the punk could run for it, Jack poked him in the shoulder and he fell back on his stomach.

**Duncan:** What the-I can't move! *The punk struggled.*

**Jack:** You should now better than to outsmart a ninja...hehe...

Duncan growled under his breath.

**Duncan:** Can't I have 5 minutes alone without you stalking me?

He tried to glare at Jack, but having trouble due to the fact he couldn't move his neck. Jack smirked at him. Duncan expected to shiver when he felt the emo's hands make contact with his back, but instead was surprised that they were slightly warm.

**Jack:** Don't you worry. I've been taking classes so don't think I'm just molesting you.

**Duncan:** If you try anything funny, I swear to God I will kick your ass...

**Jack:** *sarcastically* This coming from the guy that's paralyzed. Besides, I've already seen you naked...remember?

Duncan blushed darkly, almost forgetting the..."beach incident".

Jack pushed his palms down in between Duncan's shoulder blades and starts to rub back and forth. It actually felt pretty good. Maybe Jack was telling the truth. Jack was currently sitting on top of Duncan's lower back with his legs spread on each of Duncan's side.

Duncan started to relax a bit, although he was fighting the urge to let out any noises. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to enjoy this...in more ways than one...

Jack had moved down to Duncan's spine and was now sitting on the punk's ass. His eyes widened when his butt move a bit. At first he though he had regained some motions but when he realized what it really was he bit his lip and snickered.

**Duncan:** What the hell are you laughing at? *He sounded a bit agitated.*

Jack didn't say anything. He just took off his shirt and leans on Duncan's back. Duncan inhaled sharply as he felt the cold silver rings and erected nipples on his back. Jack felt Duncan's ass rise even more.

**Duncan: **I thought I told you no funny business. *Duncan growled out, still trying to move his neck.*

**Jack:** It's your little 'friend' how's being funny. Or should I say 'not-so-little?'

Duncan blushed again.

**Duncan:** Will you just shut up?

Jack smirked down at him.

**Jack: **Whatever you say, Duckie.

Jack undid Duncan's spiked collar and leaned down to lick the rarely exposed flesh. Luckily for Duncan, the emo had lifted his hips. He started to feel the paralysis wear off and rubbed his hardening meat against the mat as a way of jerking off hoping Jack won't notice.

**Duncan:** H-hey...did you lock the door? Duncan asked.

**Jack:** Yeah...Why do you ask? Jack inquired. Duncan smirked.

**Duncan:** *smirks* Move down a little past my ass.

Jack did as instructed, now sitting on the back of the punk's legs.

**Duncan:** Now lean over.

Jack did this too and as if reading Duncan's mind, he slid a hand underneath Duncan, feeling for the "item" he longed for and started to rub against the towel. Duncan let out a mix of a contented sigh and a moan. Jack smirked at this, moving his fingers up and down the criminal's length. The emo suddenly let go of Duncan's length. Duncan growled in disappointment.

**Jack: **If you want me to continue, flip over so I can get better access.

Duncan rolled his eyes and flipped onto his back. Jack removed the towel and continued to stroke Duncan's cock. The criminal raised his unibrow when he saw Jack unzip his pants and pull out his own length and slid over so that the two meats connected.

Both boys mewled in pleasure as pre-cum started to drip out. Jack grabbed both lengths and rubbed them. Duncan hissed out a moan. He grabbed Jack by the neck and gave him a deep and long kiss on the lips.

**Jack:** *thinking* Looks like he made a full recovery.

Duncan rubbed the inside of Jack's mouth with his wet muscle. The boys pulled back at the same time as air became an issue.

**Jack:** Enough of this mindless foreplay. Let's make this a trip worth remembering. Which way you want me, master?

Duncan loved the impatient yet lustful tone of the gay Gopher. The punk smirked.

**Duncan:** So it's master now, is it? *get off the table* Lay down on your stomach.

Jack got on his front but raised his ass slightly. Duncan almost drooled as he saw Jack's pre-cum drip on the mat. Duncan licked his fingers and stuck them inside the emo's ass. Jack gasped then sighed. Then he purposely squeezed his ass muscles.

**Duncan:** Oh, man! I surprised you're as tight as before.

**Jack: **That's 'cause I haven't been with anyone in a while. No one's as good of a fuck as you are.

**Duncan:** I could say the same about you. *The criminal smirked, actually feeling flattered.*

Jack blushed slightly. Duncan grinned and began to scissor his fingers, trying to stretch out Jack's tight hole. Jack let out a mewl of pleasure.

**Duncan:** Easy, pet. I'm getting there.

It didn't take long Duncan to poke Jack's sweet spot. The emo moans so loud that he's pretty sure the whole luxury ship heard. But he didn't care. He wanted it more and wanted it to never end. Duncan smirked when he found Jack's sweet spot. He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself onto Jack's hole.

**Jack:** Yes master! That's it! I want all of you in me!

Duncan moved in slowly only stopping half-way. Jack whined.

**Duncan:** I'll go on if you promise to be this horny all the time.

**Jack:** "You have no idea, master."

Duncan licked his lips and continued by pulling out with only his head still in then went back in only this time going all the way to the hilt. Jack let out a moan, getting used to Duncan's "size" once again. Once he felt comfortable enough, he pushed back into Duncan.

There was a short moment of time before Duncan went faster. Beads of sweat from the heat of each other's bodies slid down their faces. Duncan leaned over wrapping one arm around Jack while his other hand stroke his neglected length in sync with his thrust which became more animal-like. Jack couldn't contain himself when Duncan dug his canines into the emo's neck.

Jack let out moans, mewls and cries of pleasure every time Duncan hit his sweet spot. The room was anything but silent when both teens came at the same time. Duncan fell but kept his arms up so he won't crush his mate who turned and nuzzled his chin.

**Jack:** Even better than the last time. *Jack kisses Duncan's chest.*

Unknown to both tired lovers, the masseuse who was suppose to be with Duncan was outside the door. It was actually Izzy in masseuse attire with a camcorder aimed at the couple.

**Izzy:** Hehehe.....hello next internet sex scandal!


	7. It All Started With A Sandwich

Me and Tiger own ourselves and that's it.

Warnings: Yaoi/Slash, Yuri/femslash; Trent/Noah/Cody, DuncanxHarold, TigerxSK, GeoffxEzekiel

--

(Tiger is back from having lunch with her brother.)

**SK:** Did you get me a sammich?

**Tiger:** Yep! Here is you man-wich. *Showing two huge piece of breads with naked Noah, Cody, and Trent covered in sauce in between the breads.*

**SK:** *Licks sauce off Gopher boys* Nummy!

Trent and Cody blushed, while Noah glared.

**Noah:** Back off! I'm gay and only I get to lick Cody.

Noah growled, hugging Cody from behind. Cody blushed and moans when he felt Noah's cock rubbing in between his ass cheeks. Trent blushes even more when he sees this.

**SK:** Oh Trent, I got some sauce on my naked breast. Wanna lick it off?

**Trent:** Uh I have a girlfriend.

**SK:** Awwww *pouts*

**Noah:** *Smirking at Trent* But you have room for guys.

Noah brings Cody to rest on top of Trent, and the lazy-ass mounted Cody.

**Trent: **W-what are you doing!!

Trent exclaimed but he moaned when Cody thrusts his hips, rubbing his cock against Trent's and caused both to erect. Cody mewled, licking Trent's nipples with his tongue before sucking each hungrily. Noah smirked, using the sauce to lube his cock as he stroked himself.

Cody licks Trent's lips before slipping his tongue into Trent's mouth. Noah takes advantage of distracted Cody and slowly slips his hard cock into Cody's hole. The small teen moans loudly as he trusts toward Trent again. SK and Tiger drool at the sight.

**SK:** Hey wait a minute! What about my boobs?

Tiger grinned, leaning to SK and licked the sauce of her breast.

**Tiger:** mmm...yummy!

Trent gasped, thrusting his hips against Cody's, both hard members rubbing against each other. Cody mewled a loud moan as Noah thrusts his cock in and out of him.

**SK:** *with camcorder* Wanna catch this so Izzy will make copies.

**Tiger:** *nodded excitedly* SURE!! :3 *SK goes to record sexy threesome.*

Trent reached between him and Cody and grasped Cody's weeping member and gives it hard strokes. Cody cried, arching his back against Noah, who's rubbing Cody's nipple with one hand while he stroked Trent's cock. SK tries her hardest not to drool or nosebleed. Then she feels something tingling from beneath her.

**SK:** What the-?

Tiger, in her tigress form, nuzzled her cold nose on SK's pussy, bring her long tongue out and licked SK's inner thighs. Noah felt Cody's body turns rigid. Cody cried out as he finally comes in Trent's hand. Noah grunted, delivering a final thrust hard into Cody's tight hole and he came too. Trent felt hot after seeing the two males before him come and he comes in Noah's hand.

**SK:** Nice! You guys could be professionals. *SK moans as Tiger's slick tongue thrusts into her pussy. SK scratches Tiger's furry head as she thrust forward.*

Tiger purrs and thrusted her tongue in and out of SK's pussy. SK cried out, rubbing her hand on to Tiger's furry back. Noah gently slides out of Cody, and sits next to the two boys. Cody mewled sadly at the loss, lying his body on Trent. Trent sighed, and he gasped when Noah applied some sauce as lube around Trent's peckered hole and slid one finger to loosen it before sliding in more fingers.*

**SK:** Wait! You can't top Trent! He's the seme, dammit!

**Noah:** *rolls his eyes* I'm not going to top Trent.

**SK:** *confused* You're not? *Then she gasped loudly as Tiger sucks her pussy.*

**Noah: ***smirks* Nope. *The lazy-ass turns to the hallway.* Geoff, you and others can come out now.

**SK:** *smiles* Oh this is gonna be good. *SK slides two fingers into Tiger's moist pussy. Tiger growls as she sucks even harder.*

SK moaned loudly, thrusting her pussy into Tiger's mouth as she slides in another finger and thrusting three fingers into Tiger's feline pussy. Geoff, Duncan, and Ezekiel blushed.

**Duncan:** Man, I've never seen anybody finger-bang a tiger.

Noah smirked, glancing at Duncan, Geoff, and Zeke.

**Noah:** Zeke, strip and let Trent suck you. Duncan and Geoff, which one of you want to fuck Trent?.

**SK:** I shall decide. *Brings a dart out of nowhere, closes her eyes and throws the dart.*

**Geoff:** Ow! Dude!

**SK:** Geoff-san!

**SK: **Okay Zeke, strip and sit down. Trent, get on all fours and suck Zeke. Geoff, you mount Trent.

Ezekiel blushed, stripping slowly and soon his shirt, boxers, and hat were discarded on the ground. Zeke is fully naked, and then he sat down on his cute bum, spreading his legs and revealed his cock. Trent gets on all fours and crawled toward Ezekiel, leaning down and licked Zeke's meat. The homeboy gasped, feeling the warm wet muscle caressing his meat. Geoff throws his cowboy hat and pink shirt to the ground and unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock. Geoff kneed before Trent's ass. Geoff chuckled, grabbing one of the Trent's ass cheeks and squeezed it.

**SK: **Looks like we got ourselves an orgy.

**Duncan:** *clears throat*

SK cried out and she comes onto Tiger's mouth. Tiger drinks and removes herself from the tasty pussy, licking the cum off her muzzle. Tiger quickly catches SK with her back, helping SK to sit down. Tiger gives her a kiss on the cheek.

**Tiger:** I hope you're not too tired to see some hot orgy. *SK smirked, patting Tiger's furry head*

**SK:** Nope. *Duncan clears throat loudly*

**Tiger:** What you want?

**SK:** I have a pretty good idea.

SK snaps her fingers. Harold appears from a puff of pink smoke.

**Harold:** WTH?

SK snaps her fingers again. Harold is now wearing cat ears, a cat tail, cat paw gloves and a red speedo while Duncan dons grey wolf ears, a wolf tail, wolf gloves with claws and boxers. Duncan smirked. Harold yelped when Duncan pounced him to the ground.

**Harold:** Duncan!

Duncan smirked, nibbling Harold's nose. Harold gasped when Duncan thrusts his hips onto Harold's hips. Harold moaned when Duncan's tongue licked the helpless nipple before taking it in his mouth in a hard suck. Harold cried out and Duncan's rough hand grabs the meat through the speedo, squeezing and pushing it hard and soft at the same time.

Meanwhile, Geoff brings his head to Trent's hole and slowly entered through. Trent grunts in pain but Ezekiel quickly rubs Trent's head and Noah strokes Trent's meat, both trying to lessen the pain for the musician. So the pain disappears as Trent takes him all in. Ezekiel is pulled into a kiss with Noah. The girls smirked as they heard the tongues sucking. SK gives the camera to Tiger.*

**SK:** I'll be right back.

Then she teleports out of the room. Tiger drooled as she recorded the orgy, then feels something penetrate her. Looks behind her to see SK with a dildo.

**SK:** Borrowed it from Cujo. Sure she won't mind.

Geoff thrusted his hips in and out of Trent, and Trent moaned loudly, moving his hips against Geoff's thrust as he sucks on Zeke's cock hard. Ezekiel cried out in Noah's mouth as he lubed the home-boy's tight hole. Cody sucks on Noah's meat while Noah lubed the smaller boy's hole with his other fingers.

Duncan nuzzled his face on Harold's belly, biting and licking the thin stomach as Duncan finger-fucked the red-head's tight hole with his lube-coated fingers. Tiger purrs as SK slowly thrusts the dildo in and out of her. Ezekiel, no longer able to take on the heat, pulled away from Noah's mouth and groaned as he came into Trent's mouth. The musician swallowed every drop of his seed.

**SK:** Hey Zeke. Geoff still hasn't cum. What don't you take care of that?

SK stuck her tongue in Tiger's other tight hole. She moaned as SK was now fingering herself in sync with the dildo thrust.

**Tiger:** *purrs* Heheh, this would make a awesome and hot video. *SK nodded as she sucks the tight hole.*

**Harold:** a-AH Duncan! p-please!

Harold cried out, moaning as Duncan slowly enters his hard member through the nerd's tight hole. Duncan smirked, biting Harold's nipple.

**Duncan:** Please what, pet?

Duncan teased, and Harold gasped when Duncan wiggles his cock around and avoids hitting the sweet spot.

**Harold: **f-f-FUCK ME, PLEASE!

Harold begged, and Duncan laughed.

**Duncan:** Please what, pet?

Harold whined, jerking his hip against Duncan but Duncan holds him still.

**Harold: **p-PLEASE MASTER! FUCK ME, MASTER!!

**Duncan:** That's my pet.

Duncan quickly pushes in and out of the skater nerd, striking his sweet spot over and over.

**Harold:** Oh god yes! Harder master! Faster!

Duncan took his request and went faster and harder. The punk grabbed the nerd's neglected meat. Harold felt the claws dig into the side of his cock. Harold was overcome with so much lust that he had the strength to push Duncan on his back and impaled himself deeply as he mewled. Geoff and Zeke were watching.

**Geoff: **You wanna try that?

The homeboy just blushed and nodded his head in Geoff's chest. Geoff sucks on Ezekiel's neck as Zeke stroked the party dude's meat, causing Geoff to moan softly. Trent sighed, lying on his back with his head on Noah's lap. Noah rubbed Trent's face while Cody licked Trent's soften cock, cleaning the cum off.

Geoff picks up Zeke in his arms and held him over his hardened cock. Geoff lowers Zeke down, the homeboy gasped when the head slowly entered through his tight hole. Geoff quickly stroked Zeke's cock to lessen the pain.

Ezekiel kisses the blond's neck before lowering himself down more. He grabbed Geoff's hands as he raises himself and lowers himself again. Slow at first but quickly picked up speed. SK turns Tiger over on her back. She starts licking and nibbling Tiger's clit. Tiger didn't know which was hotter: the boys or SK.

**Tiger: **Man, I don't usually get attracted to girls...then again, I haven't got attracted to guys too....aw hell with it!

Tiger thrusts her hip into SK's mouth, moaning in pleasure as SK's busy tongue thrusting in and out. Zeke gasped and whined as he rode the party dude, Geoff moaned as he thrusts faster and harder into Ezekiel.

**Zeke:** y-Yes, please. Harder-ah faster, eh! Please, Geoff-AH!!

Zeke whined loudly, impaling his hip against Geoff's thrust. Geoff gasped, grunting as the tightness squeezing his heated cock.

**Geoff:** D-dude! You're so tight! Ah-god!

Geoff grunted. Then Ezekiel growled as lust boiling through him, he grabbed Geoff's shoulder and impaled himself on to Geoff hard and fast. Duncan sat up with Harold still on him. The punk growled and launched his fangs onto the flesh of Harold's neck and bit hard. This erotic motion caused the skater nerd to scratch Duncan's back.

**Harold:** S-sorry.

**Duncan:** It's okay. That was hot.

Harold mewled loudly as Duncan bit deeper while thrusting his hard member through Harold's tight red hole.

**Harold:** A-ah-m-ah-master, I-I'm coming! Ah-MASTER!

Harold cried out and he comes, shooting thick cum onto Duncan and Harold's stomach and getting some on the nerd's lap. Duncan grunted, digging his fangs deeper into Harold's neck when the tightness crushes his hard aching cock.

**Duncan:** h-HAROLD!!

Duncan roared through the bite, giving a one hard final thrust into Harold's ass and stabbed hard into the sweet spot before he comes inside Harold. Duncan and Harold fall back from exhaustion. The punk's soften cock slips out of Harold's sore hole. Harold purrs in satisfaction and proceeds to lick off the cum.

**Geoff: **I'm so close dude!

The home-boy leaned into Geoff's ear.

**Zeke:** Go ahead. Make me yours.

Zeke gently licks Geoff's neck which sends the party dude over the edge. Overwhelmed by lust, Geoff throws his teeth into Ezekiel's neck, biting him hard as he thrusts faster and harder. Zeke mewled loudly, digging his nails on Geoff's shoulder.

**Zeke:** Y-YES, MARK ME, EH!! G-ah-GEOFF,F-FUCK ME HARD, PLEASE!!

Zeke cried out as he thrusts himself against Geoff's thrust while Geoff stroked his cock hard.

**Zeke:** g-g-AH-GEOFF!! AH!!

Ezekiel cried out as he comes in Geoff's hand. Geoff grunted.

**Geoff:** Z-Zeke-ARGH!!

Geoff grunted through Zeke's neck, launching a one hard final thrust into Zeke's sweet spot and he comes inside the home-boy.

**Tiger:** This just keeps gettin' better.

Tiger cums on SK and helps her lick it off.

**SK:** Damn you and your yuri addictions! *Tiger smiled, kissed SK's nose.*

**Tiger:** It is not bad isn't it?

Geoff and Zeke panted, hugging each other tightly. Geoff slides his soften cock out of Zeke's red sore hole, and releasing his bite on Zeke. Ezekiel moaned, sighing in satisfaction and giving a short yet good kiss on Geoff's lips.

**SK:** Aww is everyone satisfied now?

Duncan smirked, licking his red-head pet.

**Duncan:** Oh yeah.

Harold purrs, kissing Duncan's cheek.

**Harold:** Yep!

Geoff smiled, giving the girls the thumb up while Ezekiel almost sleeping on Geoff's chest.

**Geoff: **It was awesome wasn't it Zeke...man, I hope I wasn't too rough with you.

Zeke smiled weakly and pecked Geoff's chin.

**Zeke: **Na, I'm okay. It was great, eh. I hope I was good enough, eh.

Geoff beamed, hugging Zeke.

**Geoff:** Of course, man. You were great!

Ezekiel blushed. Trent sighed, resting his head on Noah's lap while holding Cody in his arm. Cody nestled himself in the musician's embrace.

**Trent:** It was unexpected, but it wasn't bad.

Noah smirked, running his fingers through the dark hair.

**Noah:** How about you, Cody? Not bad?

Cody gives the lazy-ass a warm smile.

**Cody:** Yeah.


	8. Now With 32 Percent More Yiff

Warnings: Yaoi/slash, yuri/femslash, chicks with dicks, yiffing; Nody/Izva/STiger *NoahxCody, IzzyxEva, SKxTiger*

--

Tiger changes into anthro Raikou and kisses her.

**Tiger:** Hey you!

Turns into anthro Luxray and nibbles her ear. Tiger purrs, sucking on SK's neck and grabbed the cute rear. Eva, Izzy, and Noah watch them. Eva hears a growl, then is pounced on by Arcanine Izzy. Eva grunted when she hit the ground on her back, she glared at the grinning anthro mutt.

**Eva:** GET OFF ME!!

**Izzy: **Nope!

**Noah:** You know that's considered bestiality.

**Tiger:** Is he gonna be like this all day?

**SK: **Not for long~!

SK snaps her furry fingers and Eevee Cody appears. Cody yelped, looking around.

**Cody:** W-where am I?

Cody looked up and blushed when Noah glanced at with a gleam in his eyes and a predatory smirk. Noah pounced him and mounted him. The smaller boy moaned as he felt Noah rub his hips against Cody's hips.

**Noah:** You like that?

**Cody:** V-Vee~!

**Cody:** I'll take that as a yes.

Noah smirked, reaching down and grabbed Cody's cock under his fur and stroke it. Cody gasped, moaning softly and Noah lower down and sucked on Cody's nipple.

**Cody:** Ve-Vee!

**Izzy:** *drooling* Man that's hawt!

Then she starts unintentionally rubbing herself against Eva. Eva starts feeling her face heat up when she felt the redhead canine's fur against her body.

**Eva:** S-stop that!

Izzy pouted.

**Izzy:** But Izzy thought you like girls?!

**Eva:** *blushed* I-I do...

The four camper heard a gasp. They looked up to see Tiger on her knees while SK was still standing, licking SK's pussy. The lioness swore her legs won't up.

**SK:** Y-yes, lick me like a fucking Popsicle!

Tiger smirked, then she nibbled on the clit while she inserted her fingers in the pussy and slowly thrusting. SK purred and moaned as she thrust her hips toward the tigress' fingers. Suddenly Izzy was flipped on her back with Eva on top of her.

**Eva: **And if anyone tops it's me.

Izzy giggled.

**Izzy: **Oh, so that why you're cranky. You couldn't of just say so.

**Eva:** S-shut up.

Eva leaned forward and captured Izzy's lips in a deep kiss, sucking on Izzy's tongue in her mouth as he message the red-head's lips. Izzy moaned with delight as her tongue is being suck, she rubbed the bluff-girl's shoulder. Noah smirked, looking at Cody.

**Noah:** Well we can't be far behind, pup.

Cody mewed when Noah took his meat in his mouth and sucking it hungrily while stretching his tight hole with his fingers. Noah sighed, hearing the delight sound of the poke-morph whines and cries as he fingered fucked the pup while sucking his meat. SK lays Tiger down and crossed her legs with Tiger's then scooted herself closer. The felines moaned in unison as their moist lips connected. Tiger purrs, sucking on the lioness' shoulder.

**Tiger:** L-ah-let me give you a little package.

Then, a long hard cock slides out of Tiger's pussy and into SK's. SK gasped, and then she moaned as Tiger slowly thrusts her hip against SK's. Izzy arched her back as she felt Eva suck on her pussy. Noah pulled his fingers out of the pup. Cody whined at the loss but the mewled when he felt the lazy-ass' head inside him. Noah grunted, slowly slides his hardened cock inside the smaller male. Cody moaned, gasping and cries as his tight hole shallows the hard cock.

Noah stands still so the pup can get used to the size, Cody whimpered from the pain and lack of movement. Noah smiled, leaning forward pecked Cody's nose. Then Noah started moving his hip, sliding his cock in and out Cody. Cody cried as the head hit the sweet spot, Noah held his hips down to preventing any injuries as he carefully fucked the pup. Izzy cried out when Eva slides her fingers in her ass-hole, stretching it and fucking it. The lioness pushes Tiger on her back, grabs her shoulder's and impales herself. Tiger slides her fingers into Eva's pussy. Izzy grabs Cody's meat and starts stroking it.

SK cries out as she impales herself on Tiger's cock. Eva grunted, but she thrusts herself on Tiger's fingers and Cody mewled as Izzy stroked him. Noah moaned as the wall squeezing his cock, he increases his speed fucking Cody harder and faster, stabbing the sweet spot rapidly. Cody cried out loudly, grabbing Noah's shoulder and captured him in a kiss. Cody shuddered when Noah stoled his tongue and sucked it. Izzy cried out and Eva's fingers fucked her hole faster, hitting the sweet spot as Eva sucked her pussy hard.

SK licked her tail and carefully moved it to Noah's ass and inserted it. Noah moaned at the penetration and trusted into Cody even faster. Cody mewled, arching his back and pressed himself closer to Noah. Tiger licked her tail and slowly slides into SK's ass. SK moaned as she's fucked in both places and impaled herself faster on Tiger's cock.

SK sucks her fingers and inserts them into Tiger's tight hole and leans back to suck Eva's tight hole. Now all holes are being fucked. All moaned as they fucked and were being fucked. Soon they're about to reached their climax. Cody was first, coating Izzy's hand and Noah's stomach. The lazy-ass came feeling Cody's ass tighten around him. Izzy took her hand from Cody's softening cock and sucked on the fingers.

**Izzy:** Taste good-AH!

Izzy cries out as she comes in Eva's mouth. Eva purrs, drinking the sweet juice and then she cries out when she comes on Tiger's fingers. Eva tears away Tiger and pulling Izzy in her arm. Izzy giggled, licking the juice of Eva's face.

**Tiger:** W-we're the only one's left.

**SK:** Save the best for last I get.

SK purred as Tiger continued to ram into her sweet spot.

**SK:** G-god Tiger! You fuck like an animal.

The tigress smirked.

**Tiger:** That's 'cause I am. Oh god so tight!

Tiger moaned loudly as the tight ass squeezing her poor red cock. The tigress grabbed the lioness' hip as she rammed the wet pussy while her tail rammed the sore ass. SK gasped.

**SK:**YES-YES! Y-aaAH! TIGER!!

SK cried out as she came, juice pouring and soaked Tiger's cock and hip. Tiger grunted when the wall closing in. She delivered one final hard thrust stabbing into the sweet hole and the tight ass.

**Tiger:** SK!!

Tiger mewled loudly as she came, filling the wet sweet hole with her cum. Both felines panted after the extreme orgasm. SK licked the cock clean while Tiger reached her fingers over SK's pussy and collect some of the warm seed that dripped out. Tiger sucked the warm seed, then put her muzzle in SK's pussy and sucked the rest of the seed.

**SK:** Easy down there. I don't want to have to climax in your face.

Tiger smirked, after licking all the seed she slides out the sweet pussy.*

**Tiger:** But I bet you do want to climax in my face.

**SK:** Maybe.

She blushed as she said this. They cuddled each other and laid down next to the other couples.

SK sighed, resting in the Tigress' arms nuzzled in Tiger's chest. Tiger purrs from the warm body in her arm, she hugged the lioness gently as they rest. Noah laid on his back with tired Cody in his arm. Cody let out a cute yawn, and nuzzled in Noah's chest. Noah smiled softly, rubbing the pup's back. Eva watched both couples as she sat down with Izzy in her arm. Izzy giggled, nuzzling in Eva's neck.

**Izzy:** Man, that was some hawt orgies! Wasn't it Eva?

Eva chuckled.


	9. Be My Bad Boy

Warnings: Yaoi, crossdressing; DuncanxJack

--

Duncan was sitting on the dock of shame, every once and a while, throwing a rock into the lake. He then heard the familiar screeches of Izzy and Cujo. He looked behind and saw the two girls running, holding black clothes...similar to Jack's...

**Duncan:** WTH?

Behind them a few shuriken were thrown but missed by an inch. From the air dropped said male Gopher, only something was different about him. Mostly the frilled black skirt, corset-like top with a blood red rose on the front, black thigh high boots with laces on the back and fingerless fishnet gloves that stopped briefly below his shoulders. Duncan's jaw drop when he saw Jack's outfit. Holding back a nosebleed that was starting, he put on a smirk and called out to him.

**Duncan:** What happened? The girls raided your closet and replaced it with that?

The emo was too steamed to realize it was Duncan.

**Jack:** Not in the mood so back off.

Duncan just laughed then Jack realized it was him.

**Duncan:** Some ninja you are!

Jack turned to look at him, then smirked. He could always get revenge later. Slowly, he began to walk over to Duncan, making sure he was swaying his hips in a sexy way. Duncan's pants were really starting to get tight as he saw Jack walk toward him singing in that yet-somehow-straight voice of his.

**Jack: **Be my bad boy, be my man. Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend~.

Jack finally got close enough to run his hand over the skull on Duncan's shirt. That's when the criminal copped a feel over his skirt. Jack quietly meeped, but quickly recovered. In a slow, almost teasing fashion, he straddled Duncan's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Both boys stared deeply into the other's eyes.

After a moment of pain staking sexual tension, Duncan broke the ice by kissing Jack on the lips. Jack moaned then signed at the feel of Duncan's tongue rubbing the inside of his mouth. Duncan moaned as well when he felt the Gopher's hardness pressing on him from his skirt. The two broke off the kiss, due to the lack of oxygen.

**Duncan:** So, care to explain the gothic lolita look?

The emo rolled his eyes.

**Jack:** My sister and Izzy took all my pants, shirts and other male outfits. So, it was either this or a little black dress...

Duncan raised an eyebrow.

**Duncan:** Wait, you own this outfit?

**Jack: **It's a weakness I have. Dresses and skirts made good incognitos for missions though. Not to mention "easy access" if you catch my drift.

Duncan smirked as he caught his drift as Jack's hand slid down and unzipped Duncan's jeans.

**Duncan:** Doing it out here in the open. That's bold...I like.

Duncan starting to slid off the fishnet gloves.

**Jack: **Won't be the first time.

Jack smirked but secretly hoped that Duncan wouldn't be jealous. The emo pulled out Duncan's length and gave it a light but firm tug. Duncan held back a moan. After getting off the gloves, he began to unlace Jack's corset, but in a slow and teasing fashion. Jack pulled back as Duncan pulled the corset off and tossed it on a pole.

**Jack:** Nice shot!

The Bass boy reached over and flinched one of Jack's pierced nipples. Instead of a moan like he predicted, Jack pinched the head of Duncan's rod as it leaked pre-cum. Duncan hissed a moan. Jack smirked and with one hand, he took off Duncan's shirt. He continued to tease the head of Duncan's cock.

**Duncan:** Damn you're such a tease.

**Jack:** I'll have to thank Izzy and my sis for stealing my clothes.

The Gopher leaned over and licked Duncan's nipple before running his tongue around it. Duncan then smirked. He grabbed the emo boy by the shoulders, flipped them around and pinned him to the ground.

**Jack:** No fair! I was having fun!

**Duncan:** Oh you'll get your fun.

Duncan teased as he grinned evilly. He pulled up Jack's skirt to reveal a pair of black skimpy panties with skulls printed all over them.

**Duncan:** Let me guess. Yours too?

**Jack:** I always keep them around just in case.

Duncan didn't bother asking. Instead, he aligned their hips and grinded his exposed length into Jack's covered one. Jack gasped and let out a pleasured moan/mewl of arousal.

**Jack: **Ah-AH! Duncan, is it just me or have you gotten bigger than before?

Jack tried to thrust upward but Duncan kept the emo's hips still. The emo pouted but Duncan just licked his lips and showed off his fangs.

**Duncan:** Your submissive whine reminds me of Harold.

Although he wanted to feel envy, Jack actually was turned on even more.

**Jack:** Maybe we could ask him to join us next time.

**Duncan:** *seductively* Maybe...but for now, your mine.

He started to strip off Jack's skirt and panties. He looked down at his boots.

**Duncan:** You wanna keep those on?

**Jack: **You'd waste more time removing those.

Suddenly Duncan removed himself from on top of Jack. His whine instantly turned into a purr when Duncan spread Jack's legs and poked his tongue into the emo's puckered hole.

**Jack:** Mmmnh...D-do that...again...

Duncan grinned and stuck his tongue deep into Jack's hole. The emo let out a loving moan, arching his back in pleasure. Jack moaned in pleasure as he started to thrust himself against Duncan's talented tongue.

**Jack:** D-Duncan, I'm gonna cum!

Duncan then quickly removed his tongue, causing Jack to whine.

**Jack:** Wh-what the heck was that for?

Duncan just smirked. He took off his own pants and hovered over Jack, his cock only centimeters away from the emo's aching hole. Jack blushed when he remembered what was about to happen.

**Jack:** Fine then. I'll let it slide.

**Duncan:** Hehe.."slide".

The criminal did indeed slide his head into Jack. The Gopher flinched.

**Jack:** Th-that's not what I met!

Jack just moaned as Duncan slid the rest of himself in.

**Duncan:** Too late.

He slowly began to move his hips. Jack let out quiet moans.

Duncan leans over Jack.

**Duncan:** You alright?

Duncan then gasped when he felt the fabric of Jack's boot's strangle his side.

**Jack:** Aww...didn't know you cared! Guess that answers your question huh?

**Duncan:** Dammit... I knew I should of removed those things.. Just try not to kill me with those things...

Jack grinned.

**Jack:** You know you'd like it.

Then Duncan grinned.

**Duncan: **Let's find out, shall we?

Duncan began to pick up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper into Jack.

As Duncan dug himself deeper into Jack, the emo dug his heels into Duncan's back. Indeed, Duncan did kinda like the feeling.

**Duncan:** N-nice.

**Jack:** Told ya.

**Jack:** *thinking* Note to self: Duncan may be into S&M.

Duncan took hold of Jack's neglected cock and ran his hand up and down, teasing the split once in a while. Jack grabbed Duncan's shoulders as he felt his sweet spot being rammed over and over. After a while both boys knew they were about to let loose.

**Duncan:** Oh OH GOD! I'm so close.

**Jack:** M-me too! Cum inside me. I want your scent in me.

Both boys kissed each other deeply as they reached there peak. They moaned loudly into each other's mouths hoping the other campers didn't hear as Jack came first, tightening his ass muscles as a result. Duncan soon filled his ass up with so much sweet cum that it started to leak out without even pulling out. After about a minute, they broke off the kiss and Duncan laid down onto Jack, both panting hard.

**Jack: **Uh Duckie, whatever you do, don't look up.

Duncan ignored him when he heard his nickname and started to get up.

**Duncan: **Dammit who many times have I told you not to...call...me...that.

Not to far from the Dock of Shame was Cujo and Izzy, holding a camcorder, giggling insanely, along with Chris, Chef, Geoff, Courtney and DJ.


	10. Triple the XXX

Warnings: Yaoi, yuri, chicks with dicks; GeoffxZeke, IzzyxCujo, SKxTiger, HaroldxCujo

--

*SK purrs. Her and Tiger are making out. Unknown to both girls they're being watch.*

**Geoff:** Dude! Check out the hot girl-on-girl action!

**Zeke:** Do I have to watch this? *Zeke is blushing.*

Geoff smiled, hugging Zeke.

**Geoff:** You don't have to watch it if you don't want to, dude...unless you want to watch something else? *nuzzled in Zeke's shoulder*

**Zeke:** L-like what?

Geoff chuckled, pecking Zeke's cheek.

**Geoff:** I think you know what I mean, dude.

**Zeke:** G-Geoff-

Geoff kisses him before he speaks again. Zeke gasped, making a opening for Geoff to steal the home-boy's tongue and sucking it gently. Zeke moaned softly, he yelped when Geoff picked him up in his arms and puts him on his lap without breaking the kiss. Geoff pulls away. Zeke whines at the loss but moaned again when he attacked his neck.

**Zeke:** Oh G-Geoff-ah-AH!

Zeke gasped when Geoff sucks and bites his neck and shoulder, leaving a trail of bruised love bites. Geoff takes off his hat, and Zeke combed through the golded hair, feeling the softness as his fingers flow easily through the locks. Geoff smiled, sighing comfortably at the soft timid fingers going through his hair. Zeke moaned as Geoff sucked harder and Geoff traveled his hands under Zeke's shirt and feeling the pale skin.

The home-boy gasped again as one of Geoff's warm hands teased his nipple when the other hand massaged his back. Zeke shuddered when his nipple erected against Geoff's warm hand and the gentle rubbing on his back soothes him. Zeke yelped when Geoff grabbed the rim of his shirt and carefully stripped him in one swing. Zeke shivered as the cold air touch his pale skin, he blushed and look down away from Geoff's warm blue eyes.

**Geoff:** *grabs Zeke's chin and raises it* It's okay Zeke. There's no need to be shy.

**Zeke:** B-be gentle.

**Geoff:** Aren't I always?

Zeke chuckled softly.

**Zeke:** True, eh.

Geoff stripped out of his pink shirt and it joined Zeke's. Now both boys are shirtless. Zeke awed at Geoff's build chest and abs on his slim body. Geoff chuckled, he pecked the home-boy's forehead, stripping Zeke out of his pants and boxers. Zeke gulped as he is now naked and sitting on Geoff's lap. Geoff smiled, pecking Zeke's nose.

**Geoff:** Say, Zeke.

**Zeke:** Y-yeah?

**Geoff:** You don't mind if you stripped me naked?

Zeke's blush was as dark as ever. But then a smirk appeared on his face.

**Zeke:** Sure thing, eh?

Geoff was a bit confused at the home-boy's sudden change in emotions. Zeke unzipped Geoff's shorts but left his boxers on. Then he leaned down and suck on the rock-hard, still-clothed cock. Geoff couldn't help but moan and arch his back.

**Geoff:** AH! Dude, where'd you learn to do that?

Zeke stopped sucking and looked up at him.

**Zeke:** Harold taught me, eh?

Geoff blinked, then he chuckled.

**Geoff:** Oh yeah, Harold does that to me too.

Geoff takes Zeke's hat off, and combs through the brown locks. Zeke sighed and continued sucking on the poor defenseless cock under the cloth. Geoff moaned as the warm mouth sucking him, feeling the warm tongue rubbing the head and the teeth gently nibbled it.

**Geoff:** H-Harold is a good teacher.

**Zeke: **Yeah, he is, eh?

Zeke grabbed the ball through the boxer and rubbed the sensitive orbs. Geoff hissed and grabbed a fistful of Zeke's hair but was gently. Zeke pulls off the boxers and licked his tongue across the slit which made the party-dude moan even more.

Zeke pressed his thumb hard on the slit and squeezing the shaft as Zeke took one of Geoff's balls, sucking it and tugging it gently in his mouth. Geoff hissed, moaning loudly as he rubbed Zeke's head. Zeke felt pre-cum leaked from the slit and soaking his thumb and fingers. Zeke released the ball and licked his fingers and thumb before he captured the head in his mouth and sucked it hard.*

**Geoff:** AH!-Zeke-AH!. *Zeke shivered when he heard the party-dude cried out.*

Zeke swirled the head his tongue. The homeboy moaned as the felt the pre-cum ran down his throat. The moans sent vibrations up Geoff's body as he felt close to climax. Zeke could feel this too and took more into his mouth, almost deep-throating the blond. Geoff gasped, moaning loudly as Zeke moves up and down on Geoff's hard cock as he sucked on the hard meat.

**Geoff:** G-god, Zeke. You're good!

Geoff grunted when Zeke's teeth gently nibbled on the meat and the warm tongue rubbing the shaft. Zeke has holding down Geoff's hips but he wasn't strong enough. Zeke choked slightly.

**Geoff:** Sorry! You okay? *The homeboy moaned.*

**Geoff:** G-good.

Geoff patted Zeke's head, rubbing the home-boy's face as he glanced at the smaller male with a sorry look. Zeke blushed, sucking harder and Geoff gasped loudly, he grunted through his teeth as he tries not to moves his hips again. Geoff leaned forward, wetting his fingers and slided his slicked fingers in Zeke's ass, stretching the tight hole.

Zeke moaned even louder when he felt himself be penetrated. Geoff's fingers were long and wide, meaning they could fill him up more and go deeper than his own fingers. Geoff smiled when he heard Zeke's muffed moan. Geoff carefully slides his meat out of Zeke's warm mouth. Zeke was confused, but Geoff pecked his lips.

**Geoff:** I don't want this to end too soon, Zeke. Plus, I want you to enjoy this, dude.

Geoff gently turns Zeke on his back, his fingers still penetrated Zeke's tight hole. Zeke gasped when Geoff sucked on his head.

**Zeke:** O-oh Geoff~! T-that feels r-really good, eh?

Geoff pulled his fingers out, replacing it with his tongue and stroke the home-boy's meat. Zeke moaned, interlacing his fingers in Geoff's golden hair, trying his best to hold himself down.

**Zeke:** T-t-that feels even better. Ah-AH~!

Geoff grinned, hearing the sweet moans from the smaller male as he continue tongue-fucking Zeke's tight hole, lubing and loosen it. Zeke cried, arching his back as he grabbed on Geoff's head carefully and spreading his legs.

**Zeke: **Ah-y-yes! Go deeper p-please?

The party-dude loved it when Zeke moaned for more, so he applied. Zeke cries out, feeling Geoff tug at his meat. He couldn't hold back so he thrust himself toward Geoff's tongue. Geoff chuckled, holding Zeke's hips down with one free hand as he dug his tongue deeper into Zeke's ass. Zeke whined, and he gasped when he felt his meat pulsing and hardening in Geoff's hand. Geoff grinned, and he slides his tongue out leaving the lubed hole.

Zeke whined sadly but silenced by Geoff when Geoff kissed him, tasting himself in Geoff's mouth. Zeke gasped when Geoff gently slides his head through Zeke's hole. Zeke mewled in Geoff's mouth, wrapping his arms around Geoff's neck as Geoff slides his entire cock deep inside Ezekiel. Geoff tears away from the kiss and smiled down at the homebody. The party dude worried when he see Zeke's flinched face.

**Zeke:** D-don't worry about me, eh?

**Geoff:** I just don't wanna hurt you dude.

**Zeke:** I know.

Geoff felt Zeke's finger massage his nipple as Zeke starts to rub against Geoff.

**Zeke:** Y-you can move a little if you want.

Geoff sighed as his nipple erected by Zeke's hand. Geoff pushes Zeke's hand and took the meat in his, stroking it. Zeke moaned softly, then he cries out when Geoff slowly thrusting his cock. Zeke quiets himself by launching onto Geoff's neck. He sucked Geoff's Adams apple.

**Geoff:** D-dude I forget how tight you were.

Zeke releases his grip.

**Zeke:** I has been awhile, eh? Wanna make up for it?

Geoff smiled, and started thrusting faster. The party dude moaned loudly as the tight hole squeezes his cock while he impaled Zeke harder and faster, stabbing the sweet spot. Zeke cried out, sucking on Geoff's neck muffled his cries. Zeke's clutch on Geoff became tighter, scratching the surface of the skin but it didn't bleed. The home-boy bit Geoff's neck harshly which did draw blood. He sucked the party-dude's neck, licking it clean.

Geoff cried out, not from pain but pleasure. Geoff purrs as Zeke sucked on the wound. Geoff pinched Zeke's head hard and tugged the meat against his fast thrust. Zeke cried out loudly, wrapping his legs around Geoff's waist to pressed himself closer to the tall blond and jerked his hips against Geoff's fast thrust. Geoff moaned as he impaled the small tight ass like no tomorrow.

**Geoff:** Z-Zeke man, I'm so close!

**Zeke:** That's what you get for fucking me 'til I can't stand straight. AHHH~! OH GOD YES!

Zeke arched, throwing his head back as he comes in Geoff's hand. Geoff moaned loudly, at the sight Zeke coming in his hand. Then Geoff growled as the wall crushing down on his cock. Geoff throws his face to Zeke's neck and bite hard on the shoulder, drawing blood the party dude sucks it clean, and Geoff delivered one final hard thrust, impaling into Zeke's spot before he comes, filling the small hole his cum and some leaked out.

Making sure Zeke's neck was clean, he released himself as his softening cock slid out of Zeke. They laid next to each other for a while, both their breaths heavy.

**Geoff:** You like that?

The smaller male nodded and laid his head in Geoff's chest.

**Zeke:** Hey Geoff?

**Geoff:** Yeah dude?

**Zeke:** Y-you think maybe next time we could invite Bridgette?

Zeke blushed, thinking of Geoff fucking him while he fucked Bridgette's wet tight pussy. Geoff chuckled, rubbing Zeke's head.

**Geoff:** Sure, Zeke. If only Bridgette want to.

Zeke nodded, and Geoff captured his lips for a short yet affectionate kiss.

Meanwhile in the surveillance room, Bridgette was watching the screen which showed Geoff and Ezekiel. The blond surfer had fingered herself to the hot scene, with her shorts and panties pulled to her ankles and her fingers still in her pussy coated with cum.

**Bridgette:** Oh, I can hardly wait.

SK, Jezze, and Tiger walked in. Tiger smirked, hugging Bridgette's shoulder and nuzzled her face.

**Tiger: **Enjoy the show?

Bridgette smiled, pecking her cheek.

**Bridgette:** Yes.

Tiger smirked, going down between the surfer girl's legs and licked the cum clean. SK pulled out Bridgette's soaked finger and to them to her lips and sucked on them. She moaned at the tasty juice.

**Jezze:** So you ever been with another girl, Bridge?

*Bridgette shakes her head.*

**Bridgette:** No, not that I recall.

Bridgette gasped and moaned as Tiger slides her long tongue and licking all the cum in her pussy.

**Jezze:** Then you've been missing out. Just look there.

Jezze points to another screen that shows Izzy and Cujo. Bridgette surprised, when Izzy French-kissed Cujo while rubbing her fingers in Cujo's pussy.

**Bridgette:** I didn't know Izzy was into girls too, but at the same time I'm not surprised....although I thought Eva might be into girls.


	11. Triple the XXX part 2

Warnings: See previous chapter.

--

In Cujo's room, the Bass girl moaned as the red-head sucked her tongue and thrusted her fingers in and out of the moist hole. Both girls pulled away as their lungs soon needed air.

**Cujo:** I-Izzy-chan...my clit need attention too. It's so lonely.

**Izzy: ***grinned, nodding* OK! Izzy will make Cujo-chan feel better!

Izzy leaned down to nibbled and sucked on the clit in her mouth. Cujo cries out, holding Izzy's head in place.

**Cujo:** T-thank you Izzy-chan. Ah-AHH~!

Cujo tried to trust her hips in Izzy's face, but the red-head held her down with her other hand. The blond reached under her pillow and pulled out an aqua blue vibrator. Izzy looked up to see the toy and smirked.

**Izzy:** Is that for me?

**Cujo:** *nodded* Yes, Izzy-chan. *Cujo turns it on, it vibrated and she slides it in Izzy's pussy. Izzy gasped, and moaned loudly.* It was the first turbo vibrator I ever bought. Figured I'd share it with you.

**Izzy:** Aww that's so sweet! Turbo, huh? *Cujo smirked, and set it to turbo. Izzy moaned loudly as her hips vibrated like the dildo.* AH! YES!! YES!!

Cujo impaled the dildo in Izzy's pussy, Izzy jerked her hip at the right angle so it could get the sweet spot.

**Izzy:** W-wait! W-what about you?

Cujo smirked and pulled something out from her desk drawer. It was an orange and green dildo with small barbs on the shaft.

**Cujo:** I was thinking of you when I bought this.

Izzy blushes and giggles. Cujo turns it on and slides it in her ass, Cujo moaned as she inserted the vibrating dildo inside her until her tight ass shallows it whole. Izzy grabbed the dildo, pushing Cujo's hand away, and slowly thrust it in and out of Cujo.

Cujo growled loudly as she enjoyed having both holes fucked by Izzy's fingers and the toy. Cujo wrapped her arms around Izzy's neck and pulled herself closer, their nipples touching one another's. Both girls moaned, then they captured each other lips in a deep kiss. Izzy and Cujo's tongues fought for dominance, but Izzy won and took Cujo's tongue and sucked it. Cujo moaned, pressing herself closer to Izzy as she impaled the blue dildo into Izzy's pussy, hitting the sweet spot.

Izzy lays Cujo back down on her back and turns so that the girls are now in a 69 position. The red-head pulls out her finger but before Cujo could whine at the lost she slipped her tongue into the moist hole. Cujo responded by thrusting the dildo that was in Izzy in and out. Izzy moaned, sucking the sweet wet hole harder causes to Cujo to fuck Izzy with the dildo.

**Cujo:** Ah-AH SUCK ME HARDER!! IZZY-CHAN!!

Cujo cries out when Izzy fucked the pussy with her long tongue. Both girls turned their vibrators to the highest setting. Cujo sticks her own tongue into Izzy's ass dipping the wet muscle in and out in the same rhythm as the dildo.

Izzy moaned loudly as both of her holes being fucked at the same time. Izzy smirked, sucking hard on the clit while she finger-banged the pussy to match the rhythm as the dildo impaling Cujo's tight sore ass. They were extremely close to climaxing, not knowing who would come first. It was Cujo as Izzy felt the pussy fluid flow on her fingers. She quickly sucked Cujo's pussy, swallowing as it sprayed into her mouth.

Izzy purrs, drinking the cum and slowly slides the dildo out of Cujo's ass with a soft thud. Cujo moaned softly, feeling Izzy-chan sucked her, drinking her. Izzy moaned and she impaled herself on the dildo and she comes, soaking the blue dildo with her cum.

**Cujo:** IZZY-CHAN! *Hearing Cujo in that tone made Izzy reach her limit.*

**Izzy:** CUJO-CHAN!

Izzy impaled herself on the dildo, and she comes. All sex toys were pulled out as the girls cuddled one another.

**Izzy:** Hehe...that was fun.

**Cujo:** Best lezz fuck I've had yet. Oh wait. *Cujo goes down and starts licking Izzy's pussy clean.* Try not to come on my face...even though I might like it!

Izzy chuckled, rubbing Cujo's thigh as she moaned softly when Cujo licked her pussy clean.

**Cujo:** Mmm...Izzy you taste so good.

**Izzy:** Has Harold tasted you yet?

Cujo smirked, finished cleaning the cum off she pecked Izzy's nose.

**Cujo:** Yep! *Cujo smiled brightly.*

**Izzy:** Tell Izzy all about it.

The red-head was still rubbing her thigh. Cujo moaned, trying to think straight so she could remember the skater nerd tasting and fucking her.

**Cujo:** Well, Duncan was fucking Harold, who's fucking my brother, who's fucking Noah, who's fucking Cody and Harold sucked me.

**Izzy:** How'd you get in that orgy? *Cujo smirked, and whispered in Izzy's ear. And Izzy's eyes widened.* REALLY?! *Cujo nodded.* So has it ever been just you and Harold?

Cujo shakes her head.

**Cujo:** No. It seems Duncan's always there to keep Harold-kun busy. *sighs*

**Izzy: **Well don't sit here! Go and claim your Har-kun while he's still for the taking!

**Cujo:** Ma'am yes ma'am.

The blond quickly teleported to Harold's room. Harold is reading a comic book, but he is daydreaming of Duncan, Jack, Geoff, and Cujo. Harold sighed.

**Harold:** I wonder how she's doing?

Suddenly there's a pink puff of smoke. From it pops Cujo.

**Cujo:** HAR-KUN!!

She tackles Harold landing on top of him. Harold was startled but he calms down when he recognized Cujo and he smiled.

**Harold:** Hey, Cujo. What's up?

**Cujo:** Just got done lezzin' with Izzy-chan...and now I'm hungry for a real man.

Harold blushes hearing this.

**Harold:** R-really?

**Cujo:** You ever noticed it's never been just you and me?

Harold thought about, then he nodded.

**Harold:** Yeah, now you mention it...it seems we never did just us together.

**Cujo:** Wanna change that?

Harold smiled, nodding.

**Harold:** Sure, le-MFF!

Cujo pounced him and captured his lips in a deep kiss before he finished. Harold sighed, kissing Cujo back. The skater nerd took her tongue in his mouth and sucked it. Cujo moans and smirks at Harold's sudden domination. Cujo realizes she's still naked from her previous "run".

Cujo grabbed the rim of Harold's shirt and stripped him revealing his lanky bare chest. Cujo purrs, nuzzling her face in her man's chest. Harold gasped as he felt Cujo rub her pussy against his knee. He could feel that it was already wet.

**Cujo:** N-nya~!

Harold brings his fingers and slowly inserted them into the moist hole. He shuddered as the wet warm pussy squeezed his fingers. Cujo moaned loudly. Cujo could feel Harold's still clothed cock rubbing her thigh. She giggles.

**Harold:** What is it?

**Cujo:** You still has a way to go before you can get in me...

Harold look down and realized that he's still dressed. Harold smirked, he gets one hand seal and his pants and boxers disappeared in smoke.

**Cujo:** Yay ninja smex!

She lean onto Harold's neck sucking it gently. Both lovers moan: Harold because Cujo gnawed on him, Cujo because Harold's cock was rubbing on her inner thigh.

--

A/N: Don't worry, the Harold/Cujo continues in the next chapter.


	12. Triple the XXX part 3

Warnings: See previous chapter.

--

(Meanwhile SK and Tiger decided to leave Jezze with Bridgette. Tiger had fallen asleep and SK had tried everything to wake her up.)

**SK:** I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. *Inserts fingers into Tiger's pussy*

Tiger purrs in her sleep, but she's still asleep and changes into full-form Raikou. Tiger lifted her leg.

**Tiger:** mm....zzzz....that's nice....zzzz

**SK:** Wow...y-you're tighter than me.

SK morphs into a Luxray. She inserts her tail into her own dripping pussy while her other furry paw rubs her clit. Tiger mumbled in her sleep, SK yelped when Tiger wrapped her front legs around SK's waist. Tiger nibbled SK's shoulder while bring her cock out of her pussy, still asleep.

**Tiger:** zz....zzz.....

SK slipped the tigress' head into her pussy while she stroked the shaft.

**SK:** I-I can't believe you're still sleeping through this! N-Nya~!

Still asleep, Tiger purrs in delight, turning SK on her back and Tiger licked and sucked SK's nipples. SK moaned, she gasped and moaned loudly when Tiger sparked a few lightning sparks through her cock.

**Tiger:**..zzz...mmm....feel...good...zzzzzzzz..zzz

**SK: **Y-yes it does! Ah~!

The lioness returns the favor by sucking on her own tail then slipped it into Tiger's ass and sending a few small shocks. Still asleep, Tiger gasped and growls a loud load. Tiger licked her tail and inserted it into SK's ass and sending few spark of lightning at the same time slowly jerked her hip, slowly fucking SK.

**Tiger:** mmm...zzzz...God...so....tight....zzzzz...mmm..zzzzzz

**SK:** MMM...T-Tiger...

SK mewled as she felt Tiger's cock pulse inside her. She grabs the back of Tiger's neck and Frenches her, grabbing and sucking on her tongue. Tiger moaned deep in her throat, still freaking asleep. Tiger took SK's tongue in her mouth sucking and nibbling it. Tiger hugged SK's waist as she impaled into SK's pussy at the same time with the thrust from her tail in SK's ass.

**Tiger:** ah-a-ah god!..zzz...mmm...zzzz...yes!!

Tiger moaned in her sleep as the wall squeezing her meat as she impaled in SK's sweet spot.

**SK:** Nya~! Fuck me Tiger! H-harder! FASTER! AH FUCK ME!

Tiger roared out, fucking SK so hard that SK is in bliss heaven as the hard cock stabbed the sweet spot repeatedly at the same get aroused by lightning sparks through her ass by Tiger's tail. SK wrapped her legs around Tiger's moving hip as she kissed Tiger's nipples. Still asleep, Tiger grunted as she pounded into SK's pussy and ass.

**Tiger:** y-Yes! YES!..zzzzz...zz..mm..YES!! AH YES!!..zzzzzzzz

**SK:** T-Tiger...OH GOD...TIGER!

SK let out the loudest moan yet as she released herself, having her pussy juice drip down Tiger's meat. SK purred and purposely squeezed both her cunt and ass muscles. This definitely brought Tiger over the edge.

Tiger throws her head back and lets out a loud roar before she brings her fangs down and bites SK's shoulder, drawing blood and sucked it clean. Tiger delivered her cock in one final hard thrust in the pussy and her tail thrusts one last time with big sparks of lightning. Tiger comes, filling SK's pussy with her cum and sparks flying through SK's ass at the same time. Tiger sighed, still asleep.

**Tiger:** mmmm...zzzz....that..zz...was...good...zzz...god..zzzzzz

SK purrs, feeling pretty sleepy as well. She snuggles up to Tiger's soft breast. Tiger slides her soften cock out of SK's pussy and her tail out of SK's ass. Tiger lies on her side, hugging SK onto her chest. Tiger chuckled, opening one eye down at SK.

**Tiger:** You enjoy the ride, hon?

**SK: **Were you faking sleeping?

Tiger chuckled, nuzzling SK's face.

**Tiger:** Maybe....

**SK:** I wonder how Cooj and Harold are doing...

Tiger shrugged.

**Tiger:** mm....too busy fucking each other, I bet. *Tiger smirked, licking SK's face.*

**SK:** Wanna go watch?

**Tiger:** Sure, let go!

Both girls teleport into Cujo's closet. They peek out the door slightly as they hear moans. Both drooled when they saw Harold and Cujo, both naked, Cujo impaled herself on Harold's hard cock with her pussy, wrapping her legs around Harold's thin waist and hugging Harold's neck. Meanwhile Harold fucked Cujo's ass with a huge Duncan-sized dildo in the miss-ninja's ass.

**Cujo:** Nice idea filling up both my sexy holes...AH~! *Cujo moaned as she felt her cum dripping over Harold's cock.* J-just curious, where'd you get the dildo?

**Harold:** *panting* Well, you left one during the last orgy-fest. So I kept it until I could give it back to you.

**Cujo:** Bet you had a really good time with it, huh? *Harold blushed then yelped as he felt her nails digging into his skin.* Oh Har-kun...I'm-I'm gonna cum...AH~!

Cujo cried out, arching her back and she cums, soaking Harold's thrusting cock. Harold gasped, moaning loudly.

**Harold:** A-AH! CUJO!!!!

Harold delivered a final hard thrust in Cujo's pussy and ass, he comes inside Cujo's moist hole filling it up with his thick white stuff and some leaked out on his lap and bed.


	13. Newcumer: Alejandro

Warnings: yaoi, Alejandro/Tyler, Geoff/Bridgette/Zeke

Alejandro found a secret entrance to the exhibition hall. He checked to see if anyone was there, and lucky for them it was empty. The hottie lets Tyler in, then closes and locks the door behind him. Soon after he pushed Tyler up against the wall and unzips his pants, releasing the aching member. The jock shivered, feeling the cold air over his newly exposed flesh before Alejandro quickly wrapped his hand around it.

Tyler hissed, and lets out a loud gasp. Alejandro smirked, watching the jock shiver by his touch as his long skillful fingers caresses against the pulsing meat while stroking the cock. After a few strokes, Alejandro grinned in glee as he watched the 'second tail' grow bigger and thicker. Tyler whimpered, he whined as the hottie gives his cock a tug. Alejandro purred, he leaned forward until their chests touched each other. Tyler bit his lower lip as the other's warm breath caresses him. His tail twitched and fur shot up in pleasure.

'Th-this is crazy,' though the jock. 'I just met the guy and now he's jerkin' me off.' Tyler lets out a whimper.

The hottie chuckled, Tyler blushed in embarrassment. He gasped as Alejandro gives him a few hard tugs and started attacking his neck with his lips, teeth and tongue. Tyler gripped onto the wall behind him to keep his balance, then the jock lets out a loud whine when Alej let go of his meat, he felt the other's lips turn into a smirk against his neck. Tyler heard a zipper unzip, he looked down and saw the Latin's impressive hard-on. He yelped as Alej thrusted his hip, rubbing their cocks together.

"Ahh~ Alej~" Tyler's tail flies down and wraps itself firmly around both of their leaking meats while the tip poked Alej's orbs.

Tyler smirked when he felt the Latin shiver on top of him. But he yelped when Alej squeezed his head, the hottie pressed the tip of his thumb against the slit and swirled it about, forcing more lovely moans to escape his Monkey King's lips.

"Something tells me we're gonna get along just fine next season~" Al purrs in Tyler's ear.

Tyler gasped, shuddering. "A-And something tells me you'll be the second Justin with the horniness of Duncan."

"Maybe~ And I might 'borrow' your Zeke for a bit but first~" Al took the ear-lobe in his teeth and gives it playful tugs as he humps against Tyler, causing the friction between them to spark and making their knees weak.

Alej felt Tyler's hand enter his shirt from underneath and his fingers brushed up against his nipples. The hottie releases a low growl filled with lust as the jock's other hand felt around his flat firm stomach. Tyler place kissed under the hottie's jawline as he unbuttoned the shirt. Alej let the jock slide his shirt off, displaying his Greek god Apollo-like chest with his smooth golden skin. Tyler lets out a satisfied purr as his eyes wander all over Alej's slightly built lean form.

"You work out?" He asked. Alej smirked. "Of course, how else am I gonna attract cuties like you?" He purred.

Tyler finally gained some assertiveness and leaned forward to lick and nibble on Alej's handsome nipples. Alej hissed a purr, licking over his lips as he watched the jock nibble and suckle on his nipples like a hungry kitten. Tyler felt them erect under his tongue so he nuzzled and poked them with his finger as he placed a trail of kisses in the middle of his smooth firm chest.

Suddenly Alej pulled Tyler away from his body, as much as he actually didn't want him to stop, but he had more planned for the sexy jock. Tyler whined, his tail wagging impatiently and hitting the wall.

"Awwww!"

"Now, now. Don't be like that~"

Alej pets the monkey jock's head. He looks around and saw an Edo Period-style bedroom. Tyler followed his eyes and his brain clicked. He smirked at the hottie. "So what are we waiting for~?"

Alej pretended to think. "Mmmm~ What is missing~?"

Then they heard a door open and close, along with moaning. They turned around and saw...Geoff, Ezekiel, and Bridgette.

"Aw man, what are they doing here?" Tyler hid behind Alej, hoping the trio didn't see them. Alej didn't see any problem as he did an opportunity. "Well what better way than to ask them~?"

"But they look busy." It's true. Geoff and Bridgette sandwiched poor Zeke with their bodies. The home-schooler blushed. Bridgette picked him up in her arms, hugging him as she starting making out with him. Meanwhile Geoff rubbed his hand over the smaller male's front as he nibs on his neck and shoulder. Ezekiel's yukata was wrinkled and his collar bone showing, displaying all the nice hickies.

Alej and Tyler quietly walk past them to the bedroom set. "Then we should be going. I want you to show me some of your 'tricks' and I'll show you mine~" Tyler gives the hottie a smirk and puffed out his chest. "The Monkey King knows many 'tricks' and he will gladly show them to you~"

"That's what I like to hear~" Alej lays Tyler front down on the bed and pulls off his pants and boxers.

The jock raises his ass in the air slightly, wiggling it along with his tail. Alej chuckles, then holds his hips still. Tyler groans, wondering why the hottie won't let him have any fun, until he felt Alej's tongue lick his puckered hole in a teasing matter.

"A-Ahh~" Tyler whined softly, he gasped as Alej poked the hole a few times but not really shoved it in. Tyler whimpered and arched his back, his tail stretched out into a stiff rod.

"Come on man, don't make me beg~" Alej halted his actions.

"Why not? You have such a sexy voice~" Tyler groaned, he did so whenever he didn't get his way. But he decided it might as well be worth it. "Please tongue-fuck me 'til I cum~"

"What was that, my pet ~?" He twiddled his tongue against the jock's hole, tickling him. Tyler whined.

"PLEASE! MASTER! TONGUE FUCK ME!!" He screamed.

"Much better~" Alej slowly inserts his tongue into the dark tight ringhole.

Tyler flinches as the wet muscle penetrates him. Tyler whimpered and gasped out harshly as the hottie thrusted his tongue in and out of him. Then the jock arched his back when Alej replaced his tongue with his fingers and finger-fucked him. This causes the jock to tightly grip the sheets.

"You like that, don't you~" Alej teased.

Tyler slowly nodded, smiling sheepishly. Alej chuckled.

"Well, you're quite different compared to the other jocks. All of them wanted to be dominate although some suck at that." He smirked as the jock under him shivered when he thrusts at one spot.

"D-DJ's pretty good a-at being dominate~" Tyler attempts to mutter before thrusting himself back onto Alej's fingers. The hottie raised a brow.

"DJ? ......oh right, he said he was in a football team...or was that Geoff?" He smirked when he noticed the tail twitching when he said 'DJ' and 'Geoff'.

"But I do know that you're one of their favorite ukes~" The hottie gives a slow lick in the middle of the jock's back.

"W-well I am real l-limber~ Oooooooh yeah~" Tyler almost seemed to melt into a puddle when Alej sucked and left love bites on his backbone.

And he traveled down, nibbling along the spine until he reached the base of the tail and nibbling around it. The jock hissed out and all the hair on his tail stood up. Alej purred as the tail snuggled against his face. Feeling impatient as his length painfully hardened.

"Alej....just do it~....I can't wait~"

"My pleasure, _Chicka_~" In the blink of an eye Alej shoved his raging rod inside the jock, impaling him.

Having been 'taken' before, Tyler expected a small amount of pain. But since Alej had impaled the entire length in one thrust, Tyler felt extreme pain.

"A-AHHH!" Tyler screamed, and clenched his eyes shut. Alej saw twin tear trails leaking from his eyes. He felt guilty. Alej cursed at himself in Spanish and comforted the jock.

"Sorry, sorry!" Alej hugged the jock in his arms.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have sounded so needy."

Alej still felt guilty. "Is there any way I can make up for it?"

"Well, I've got something in mind~" Tyler brings the tip of his tail to his mouth and sucks on it until it's plenty soaked. Then he motions it at Alej's own exposed anal hole.

Alej moaned as the wet tail rubbed over the hole and he cried out as it shoved into him and he experienced the explosion of pain withing his ass. But the pain somehow turned him on and his cock grew inside Tyler.

Tyler smirks at him. "Now we're even~"

Alej licked over his lips. "I-Is that all you got, Monkey King~?" He teased. Tyler smirked, then he slides more inside the Latino hottie and started moving, shoving the furry tail in and out of the human's tight pleasure hole.

Alej couldn't keep a loud moan from escaping his sexy lips. "I really n-need to find more boy-toys w-with tails~"

Tyler smirked. "You like being fucked~" He emphasized 'fuck' with one rough thrust, making his hottie cry out.

"S-Stop distracting me~" Alej manages to moan out before giving Tyler a similar thrust.

"Ah~" Tyler's tail started moving faster and penetrated into the hottie's tight ass. Alej growled out in lust, then driven by his hormones, he gripped onto Tyler's hip and rammed his cock into the jock, digging deep into the sweet spot.

"Oh my g-g-god, it feels s-so good having you inside m-me~" Tyler mewled, the Latino hottie's nails digging into his skin caused a light sting which strangely turned him on even more.

Alej watched in amusement as he saw how Tyler's cock twisted and twitched. He reached down and stroked it, giving it rough tugs a few times.

Tyler moans, the hottie's rough and calloused fingers moved over his sensitive flesh.

The hottie nibs and suckles on Tyler's neck and down his spine as he moved faster, hitting that sweet spot harder and deeper. He hissed as the tail shoved deeper until he could almost felt it in his intestines.

As the small room filled with the musk of sex, the boys grew closer and closer to their climaxes. Tyler wanted nothing more than finally feel his release that was previously denied and has since then built up tenfold. The jock got his wish when his body began to shake and tremble.

"A-Alej Oh god...ahAHHHHHHHH!!!" Tyler screamed as he arched his back against the hottie and came in his hand.

Seeing his uke covered in his own cum brought Alej over the edge as well.

Alej roared out as passion overwhelmed him and he dug in deep with one last thrust before coming inside. Tyler moaned as the feeling of thick hot liquid filled him up, the load was too much that some leaked out and dripped on his thighs.

Strained of energy from his intense orgasm, Alej fell on top of Tyler. The jock purrs, feeling Alej's hot heavy breath on his neck.

Tyler snuggled up against the hottie, ignoring how their bodies were coated in a thin layer of sweat. Alej purred, licking Tyler. The jock chuckled. "You're like a cat."

"I'll take that as a compliment~" Alej purrs and licks some more.

While Tyler and Alej's raunchy affair had just ended, the raunchiness of Bridgette, Geoff and Ezekiel was just getting started.

The homeschooled teen moaned and whimpered as the blonds continued kissing him and rubbing their hands all over him until they ripped his yukata off him, exposing him bare before their eyes. Zeke blushed, he was extremely bashful.

"Aw don't be embarrassed, Zeke." Bridgette nuzzles her face next to his. "You have a cute uke body~"

"R-Really?"

"Of course." Bridgette pecked Zeke on his cheek and moved down to his neck.

"Y-You don't find me revolting? And you're not just doing this to pity me?" He asked. Geoff and Bridgette looked surprised.

"Who told you that, Zeke?" Geoff asked.

"W-Well, Courtney told me that I'm not highly attractive and the only reason anyone would want to be with me would be either they were unattractive, desperate, or just to pity me." Zeke said.

Both blonds are shocked. "Zeke, just because one person says something doesn't mean it's entirely true. The only person you should believe about yourself is, well, yourself."

Bridgette said nuzzling him. Geoff nodded, petting on Ezekiel's head. Zeke smiled lightly. "Okay, I'll try...but let me know if I mess up again like with that 'comment'."

"Alright." Bridgette leans down and licks the prairie teen's nipple. Zeke eeps, grasping hold of the surfer girl's hand as the wet muscle rubbed against his sensitive bud.

With a sly smirk across her face, Bridgette took the nipple between her teeth and nibbled on it. Zeke yelped, biting his lip as he whimpered. Geoff chuckled. He reached down, putting his hands in the smaller male's boxers, and the homeschooled teen cried out as Geoff grabbed his shaft and fingered his hole.

Bridgette holds Zeke down as he starts to squirm when Geoff licks at his neglected nipple. It felt so good, but the homeschooler didn't want to be the only one who felt turned on so he reaches for the bulge in Geoff's boxers and his other hand rubs around Bridgette's womanly area.

Both blonds gasped. Bridgette moaned as Zeke's fingers rubbed over her panties where her pussy is. Geoff hissed out a moan as Zeke brushed over his sensitive head.

"B-Bridgette...can I...y-you know..." Zeke blushed nervously as he asked for permission to be inside her.

The surfer-girl giggled. She smirked playfully and slowly took her panties off. Zeke's eyes popped open at the blond hair over her womanhood and he blushed as he noticed it was a little wet. Geoff grinned. "You're in for a special treat, buddy~"

Geoff pulls out Zeke's meat which was now hard, he watched it twitch as he continued to rub.

"A-Ahh!" Zeke arched his back, he gasped as Bridgette grabbed his face and pushed the shy boy face-to-face with her pussy.

He inhaled a strong yet sweet scent. A bit curious, Zeke brought out the tip of his tongue and poked at her wetness. A positive gasp escaped Bridgette's lips, encouraging Zeke to dig his tongue deeper and slyly lap it inside, tasting the wetness and then some leaked into his mouth. Bridgette moaned loudly, she gripped onto the smaller boy's hair.

Zeke purrs as he tasted her pre-cum. His free hand feels around for her clit, making the blond girl cry out more moans. Geoff chuckled, he leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers, kissing her while he tugged and pinched their homeschooled's head.

Ezekiel cried out and pre-cum soaked all over Geoff's fingers. Zeke accidentally nibbled on Bridgette's clit, making her gasp in Geoff's mouth. An idea struck in the male blond's mind. With a smirk, he tears away from Bridgette and moves down toward Zeke's crotch while he stripped out of his yukata.

Bridgette was actually a bit surprise that the homeschooler was doing so well. "Mmm....Zeke, that feels nice~"

"I-I'm glad." Zeke's voice muffled inside her pussy, then he squeaked as he felt something lick over his head. Bridgette smirked, watching Geoff toy the head with his tongue.

Bridgette purrs, massaging her breast, moaning as she rubs her fingers over her hardened nipple. Geoff takes more of Zeke's meat in his mouth, while Zeke slips a finger into Bridgette's wet hole. Bridgette shivered as the long object rubbed inside her. And she whined out as Zeke slides in another finger, stretching her and thrusting them inside.

"A-Ah, that's the way, Zekey~" Bridgette pinched on her nipple hard. Bridgette and Zeke gasped as they felt something slip in their assholes. Geoff smirked, fingering them.

"Don't forget about me babe~" Geoff purrs, leaning up and licking his girlfriend's nipple.

Bridgette purred. "Sorry, Geoff. But Zeke is pretty good~" Geoff laughed.

"Oh yeah, he learned from the best." He smirked. "I gave him some pointers from time to time when I molested him~" Ezekiel blushed, remembering all the times Geoff pleasured him.

Bridgette giggled. "Oh Geoff, you horndog you~"

"Right, thanks Bridge~" Geoff kissed her and he tilted homeschooled's face and kissed him on the lips. Ezekiel blushed.

"So babe, you think he's ready~?" Bridgette lifts herself off of Zeke. "Oh I'm sure he is~"

Bridgette giggled, pointing at Zeke's 'friend'. He blushed when he saw the erection between his legs. Geoff lifted him up and Bridgette laid on her back. Geoff put Ezekiel on top of her. "It's just like how you practiced on Cody and Noah, Zeke~"

"Y-You mean....o-oh!" The homeschooler slowly alines himself with Bridgette's pussy. She gasped lightly, feeling the head nuzzle against her wetness.

"Mmmmm~ Nice size~" Bridgette smirked. "I bet you did Cody and Noah good~" Ezekiel blushed.

"Well, actually, Noah topped both of us. I don't think I'm bold enough to be a seme, eh?" Zeke confesses.

"Aww~" Bridgette cooed him, resting her hand on his cheek and caressed him. "You can bold too, Zeke."

She pecked him on his lips. "And right now, you and Geoff are my 'semes'~" She smirked and wrapped her legs around Ezekiel, pulling him closer and thrusts her hip.

Zeke gulps, then starts slowly, but accidentally pushes himself right to the hilt. "A-AH~!" Bridgette moans, feeling the fullness inside her. Zeke sat back, causing his member to also slip out, worried that he did something wrong.

"S-Sorry!"

Bridgette whimpered, feeling empty. And Ezekiel started to panic, but Geoff quickly wrapped an arm around him, comforting him. "Shh, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong."

"B-But..."

"Zeke." Bridgette moaned and spreads her legs wider, showing off her wet pulsing woman-hood. "It felt good, sorry for scaring you. But please, get back in me~"

Zeke lightly grinned, being thankful it was alright. He holds her hips, massaging them as he re-entered her.

He felt her arch against him as he slides his rod in the warm slick hole. Zeke broke down in a whimper, feeling his cock on fire first as the walls massaged and squeezed around him.

"T-This is different, but v-very very nice~" Bridgette panted, she smirked and thrusts her hip, making them both gasp. Geoff drooled, stroking himself as he watched them. He reached out a jar of lube from his discarded yukata.

He lubes himself up and slips a finger in Zeke, a quick check to see if he's prepared. Zeke shivers, not sure if it's from the cold lubricant or the tightness of Bridgette. Geoff slides another finger and he moaned as the tightness squeezes them when he thrusts inside. Zeke whimpered and his eyes, which were shut, opened wide as Geoff hit 'it'. The party dude smirked and hit it again, bringing another mewl from Zeke.

Geoff slides more fingers to help loosen his uke up, Ezekiel thrusted his hip up against the fingers and Bridgette moaned at the movement and thrusts against Zeke. Feeling impatient and his cock hardened, painfully dying to be inside of a warm hole, he pulls his fingers out and slides inside Ezekiel with one thrust.

The homeschooler winces in slight pain. Bridgette distracts him from the pain by hugging him in her chest. Zeke blushes, humming with his face buried in her soft flesh mounds. The surfer girl giggles from the tickling sensation, then mewls from his pubic hair brushing against her clit.

Geoff quickly freezes and nibbles on the ticklish spot of the other's ear and neck to help. Geoff and Bridgette managed to help calm their homeschooler down and Zeke moaned as the pain disappeared and pleasure took its place. He whimpered and thrusts a bit. Bridgette gasped, she and Geoff smirked. Geoff started moving.

Zeke moans, Geoff's hot rod thrusting in and out of his tight hole while Bridgette's cold pre-cum dripping down his shaft. He can't help but fuck her harder and faster, her wetness driving him wild.

"A-Ah, ye-yes~ Just like that, Zeke~" Bridgette mewled loudly and arched her hip, having two men on her, one fucking her and the other screwing the smaller male, turns her on and drives her insane for pleasure. Bridgette gripped on Ezekiel's hair, almost suffocating him in her boobs and Geoff captured her lips in a kiss. All three are over the edge and almost dying for a release but either are going to let it out until one of them loses it.

Zeke, being the weakest, was the first to let loose. "AH-AHHHHHH!" He releases his load inside Bridgette, filling her up with her gooey hot seed.

"YES ZEKE~ YESSSSSSSSS~" Bridgette screams in pleasure. Zeke eeps when some of his seed squirted out along with the surfer girl's own ejaculation.

"Hehe...guess I should have warned you that Bridge is a squirter~" Geoff pants. Ezekiel blushed, Bridgette leaned up and licked some that got on his face. "Sorry, Zeke~"

"AAAAAAAAH HERE I COME!" Geoff screamed. With one hard thrust he squirted his cum inside the small ass.

Zeke purrs, Geoff's cum filling him up ever so much. "Niiiiice~" Geoff breaths out before falling to his side from exhaustion, his seed slipping out of Zeke.

"So Zeke, how was it?" Bridgette asked as she cleaned them up.

"It....it felt really good~" The blonds smirked.

"Glad you like it~" Geoff moves over, holding Bridgette and Zeke close in a cuddle.

Bridgette and Zeke purred, snuggling with the party dude. They kissed him and Geoff kissed them back, hugging them closer.


	14. 3some No Jutsu

A/N: After the loooooooong hiatus I think it's time to bring smexy back~!

Warning: yaoi, Alejandro/Tyler/Brady (new 'cummer')

Two familiar male brunettes are in only their boxers. Tyler whimpers, helpless as he was handcuffed to the bedpost with red fuzzy handcuffs. Al pulls the headband over his eyes.

"Uh uh uh, no peeking~ I got you a little 'surprise'~" Alejandro gets up, walks to the closet and opens the door. "It's time for the 'initiation' to begin~" he quietly purrs to someone who he had waiting. That 'someone' steps out, revealing to be...Brady~

"A-Al?" Tyler whimpered. Usually that nickname would have ticked him off but Alejandro loved when it came from his lovers' pretty little lips, especially someone as cute as Tyler with a fine ass.

With a devious smirk, Alejandro grabbed Brady and mocked a frown at the "overly-dressed" handsome stud. Brady wore a simple T-shirt and boxers. Beth's 'boyfriend' blushed slightly when the latino hottie gave him a few 'pecks'. He had an idea how the other convinced him to come here.

Alejandro guides Brady to the bed, leans down and gives Tyler's 'package' a firm yet gentle rub. The jock hisses, Brady bites his lip, hearing such wanting moans from his lips. The latino quickly pulls down Tyler's shorts exposing his hardened goods and signals to Brady that it's his turn.

Brady gulps nervously but proceeds on, leaning down and lightly licks the head just as it started leaking pre-cum. Tyler hissed a gasp and his hip jerked a bit at the touch. Alej smirked, giving the 'tail' a rough tug and his lips slithered between those two suck-licous balls until the tip probed in that wet needing hole.

While Alejandro happily tongue-fucked his mate, he signals Brady to continued further. Blushing, Brady reached down to grabbed those lovely cheeks and spreads them for the Latino while he nips the tip harder before engulfing the tip in his mouth, swirling it around with his teeth and tongue.

Being a skillful cook, Brady had experimented with various spices and flavors. But the taste of the jock's flesh, the way it pulsed between his lips, it was a sensation he had never experienced before. He gags a bit when Tyler thrusts his manhood deeper into the model's mouth but regains rhythm. "Damn Al, you're gonna make me-OHGAWD~" the jock seizes up, shooting his load down Brady's throat. Tyler catches his breath, not aware that Alejandro had removed his headband because his eyes were shut tight.

Alej chuckled, then he stopped Brady from swallowing all the thick salty seed and signaled him to kissed the jock. The other hottie crawled over the jock, drops of cum dripping from his lips. And Tyler still blissfully unaware as Alej whispered so seductively.

"I'm glad you liked it, but it wasn't me~" He teased. "Wha-" Then Brady laid on top of the jock and shoved his lips against his, forcing his tongue down the jock's throat and kissing him, washing down his eager throat in his own seed. Brady eeps when Alejandro licks some seed off his cheek then hugs him from behind.

"Was that you're first time getting down on a guy?" Brady nods, embarrassed. Alejandro pretends to look surprised then smirks.

"Really? From the sounds of it you seemed like a natural~" Brady chuckled nervously at the odd compliment...at least he thought it was a compliment. Tyler's still in shock. "Now isn't there something you'd like to tell Tyler?" Brady whimpered, spreading his legs and exposing his tight virgin rosebud.

"Tyler...please fuck me~...fill my sweet virgin hole~" Brady begs in a wanting voice.

The jock blushed at the request, yet the begging and the wanting in his voice made his 'monkey' stand up once more and the tip just less than an inch away from touching that virgin rosebud. Alej smirked, he 'accidentally' fell on Brady's back pushing that virgin rear down and the head, slicked in cum and Brady's saliva, easily slides inside.

Brady grunts, pain overcomes his body as he tried fighting back tears. Tyler moans feeling those tight muscles squeeze his cock but frowned when he realized Brady's grunts of discomfort. Alej came up with a solution to distract Brady from the pain. He leans Brady to his member, the virgin got the idea and wrapped his lips around the tasty latin meat.

Alej hissed, purring as those inexperienced teeth caressed over his sensitive flesh as Brady suckled on his spicy meat.

"Mmmm, how many blow-jobs have you given before meeting us, my little _amigo_~" Alej cooed seductively, gripped and tugging on Brady's soft hair. The virgin moaned but it helped distract him from the discomfort from his rear. Tyler drooled stared straight at the latino's needy hole above his face before he leans forward and his lips pressed into the hole and his tongue jabbed inside.

"_Rojo_..._mi amor_~" Alej purrs, Tyler's tongue thrusting equal to his cock. Brady felt hot goo getting plastered all over his tight ass while it dribbles down between his thigh and covers his balls.

His 'inexperienced' body can't handle the 'abuse' any longer and white spots flashed before his eyes as Brady screamed, muffled by the cock in his mouth, spreading his seed all over the jock. Alej hissed out in pain as Beth's boyfriend bit a little hard but the pain was more like a 'topping' for the perverted Latino hottie.

Alej groans as he no longer feels that warm breath around his meat. Brady had pulled away, nearly exhausted. Although disappointed with unresolved sexual tension the hottie picked up on this, telling Tyler to pull out and give Beth's boyfriend a break. The jock chuckles but was pouting on the inside.

"Damn...I guess I got a little too excited, heh he-HEY!" Alej had positioned Tyler doggie style and rammed his hot-as-hell cock from behind before the jock could finish. Brady's body was strained of energy but in his mind all he could think about was getting back on that delicious, big, throbbing cock covered in seed~

He snapped out of his day-dream by a loud whine near him. The sight of the hot jock trembling and whimpering against his blanket while the hot latino rammed into him. Beth's boyfriend couldn't stop himself from blushing or feeling a little 'something' as he watched the show.

At the corner of his vision, Alej smirked when he noticed the other's unbreakable attention on them. "Enjoying the show~?" He teased.

"Y-yes~..." He responded nervously, stroking himself as he watched the 'show'. Then Tyler came up with an idea. The jock pulls away for Alejandro, who pouts in disappointment until Tyler accidentally 'pushes' Brady on the latino as he had done to him earlier. Alejandro's displeasure vanished as Beth's boyfriend starts impaling himself on his rock hard meat, squealing as Tyler slips inside him as well.

Brady almost saw stars and white flashes before his eyes as his mind went numb while his body moved on it's own. Alejandro and Tyler shared a moan as their cock squeezed together into one tight hole.

"D-Damn, still tight almost like I didn't fuck him." Tyler panted, humping against the third party.

Brady pulls Tyler's face closer to his, slithering his tongue between those wanting lips. Alejandro smirks, nibbling on Brady's neck and stroking his member.

Tyler sighed happily, sucking upon the invasive muscle and moaned as it's caressing against his gums, teeth, and the roof of his mouth before the other suckled on his tongue. Brady whimpered as the Latino's skillful tongue traced over his collar-bone and those perfect teeth nibble, breaking skin and marking him.

"Guys~ I-I'm so close~" Brady murmurs harshly. "What's that, _amor_~?" Alejandro continues his break-neck ramming speed straight in his pleasure spot. "I-I'm cumming~"

"Mmmm~ We can't have that~" Alej reached down and placed his hand over a certain part of the hot pulsing wet meat and pressed hard, bringing a yelp from the other. Alejandro smirked. "W-What did you do?"

"Let's just say I know a few interesting facts about the male reproductive organ~ For example, this spot will prevent you from cumming~" Brady whined loudly.

Tyler chuckles, nuzzling against Brady to comfort him. "Relax, he's done to me before. And I'll tell ya the wait's totally worth it~" Brady whimpered, feeling his cock twisted painfully.

"F-Fuck, i-it feels like it's going to explode." He whimpered in Tyler's neck, nuzzling. The jock chuckled. "I know how you feel, but hang in there~" Alejandro smirked, jerked his hip, getting twin gasp.

A/N: I'm such a tease~ Part two 'cumming' up~


	15. 3some No Jutsu part 2

Warning: Duncan/Trent/Gwen, SMBD

Meanwhile in the room next door, another threesome 'act' was being committed between Gwen, Trent and Duncan~ Let's not forget the bondage gear~

Trent gulped the hard knot in his throat as the two smirked evilly at him. But his eyes laid on their 'gears'.

"...I don't want to know where you keep those." The punk snickered, giving a little nip on his nose. Duncan bends down, licking his lips before licking the meat before him. Trent gasped, his tender meat being devoured. Gwen take this opportunity to wet her fingers and slip them into the punk's anal hole. She received a hiss.

"Hey, hey, since when I'm the bitch?" Gwen smirked. "Since you told me of your prison experience~" Trent's eyebrows lift as he saw the punk looked embarrassed.

"...were you a prison b-" Duncan cut him off with him biting on the head, hard.

"AHHH~!" Trent howls in pain but somehow it turns him on more. Gwen glares, pulling her fingers out, Duncan glares back.

"Bridgette was a lot more cooperative than you~" the goth girl smirks, reminiscing. The other grumbled, "She has no problem of playing the 'bottom'."

"Same goes to you, tough-guy." Duncan growled, but Gwen shoved something else in his ass making him moaned in pain. Gwen's strap-on vibrated rapidly in between the punk's cheeks, making him growl.

The vibrations from Duncan's mouth shook Trent's cock. The head still sore from the bite but by the rough suckle from the punk helped sooth Trent. He whimpered, tugging onto the punk's Mohawk, knowing how much the punk hate when someone touches his hair. Gwen rolls her eyes, pulling out of Duncan. "Can't you guys get along for five minutes?"

"H-hey! You didn't have to stop ya know!"

"So you liked it then~" Duncan silenced, he shoved his face against Trent's crotch grumbling. Surprisingly, Trent didn't made a fuss and just blushed in embarrassment at this. Gwen smirked. "Come now, Trent. This isn't the first time you had a guy shoved in your crotch~"

"H-how did you know?" Trent asked nervously, the goth smirked. "Izzy 'interrogated' one of your 'mates'~" Trent gulped. "S-She what?" He felt a smirk against his cock. "Mates? You mean Cody and Noah?" Duncan asked, muffling against the cock in his mouth.

"Easy horn-dog!" Gwen pulls at Duncan's collar, pulling the punk away from the warmed meat.

"What the hell?" Duncan growls.

"It's my turn now~ Don't worry, you'll get your 'turn'." Gwen purred, petting on the criminal like a dog. Duncan growled, grumbling in annoyance at the restrain and the little tightness in his pants.

"Say Trent, have you ever had an wet dream of fucking a criminal~?" Gwen asked innocently.

Trent gulps in response of the awkward question. Before he could answer Duncan scoffed. "Is there any guy-on-guy action that doesn't get you off?" Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Jealous much~" Gwen forced Trent to his knees, exposing his face to her crotchless panties. Trent licked over his dry lips as he stared at the sight, his hormones acting up giving him a very crude image of what lid behind that fabric.

Duncan's pierced eyebrow twitched. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous if some emotionally 9-obsessed OCD Elvis wannabe!"

"This is why~" Trent ran his tongue over the fabric, planning to show up the punk. "...damn it." Duncan's eyes followed that long tongue caressing against the fabric. First slowly then quicken try jabbing the tip through the fabric to get the taste of the pussy remain hidden behind the panties.

"T-that's all you g-got~?" Gwen shivers in pleasure, taunting the musician. Trent was fueled by the tempting challenge, he ripped off her panties with his teeth in one tug.

Duncan was surprised, even impressed as he watch Trent buried his face right in the pussy, teeth caressing the lips of her glory hole and tongue lapping up inside, digging deeper. The raven-haired teen's teeth nibbling her clit really drove her wild~

"Ahhh~ Hell yeah!" Gwen panted, her hip gave violent jerk thrusting her burning pussy greedily against Trent's face. Duncan swallowed his saliva and his hand wanders to the aching painful 'ache' in his pants.

"Keep it up, I'm gonna cum~" Gwen moans, but unfortunately his tongue stops moving. Disappointed and curious, the goth girl looks down at him with her brow raised. She received a playful smirk.

"I just don't want this to end so quickly, Gwen~" Trent whispered, nuzzling against her chest. They heard a groan from Duncan.

"Not cool man, I was just gettin' started~" the punk tried to hide his pouting, stroking himself and spreading pre-cum all over his shaft.

"Then we'll finish you up~"

Duncan grunted when Trent shoved him painfully on his back, but that annoyance melt away when a pair of lips wrapped around his head and getting a nice view of his attacker's rear. He nibbles lightly on the tip of his head. The goth girl wraps her hand around the shaft, her calloused fingers pressing firmly on the flesh.

Most men would complain about the roughness or how unladylike of Gwen's hands because they're not as soft as a baby-bottom. But Duncan loves it, unlike the wimps and he lets out a long loud purr, feeling his inner coil burning and his cock twisted and pulsing.

Trent purrs deeply, biting the head but not as hard as Duncan had done to him before. The punk responds by plunging his tongue in Trent's exposed hole while sucked on Duncan's orbs.

Shivers going down his spines, Trent's moan muffled with a mouthful of balls. He gripping onto Duncan's short yet muscular thigh and spread them to get a faceful of the entire cock, teeth caressing and nibbling upon the sensitive flesh while his tongue wrapped and pulls the loose skin and entire meat down his throat, suckling the pre-cum and sweat greedily.

"We should have done this long ago~" Duncan growls, cumming deep in Trent's throat. Gwen smirked, rubbing herself while watching and stroked the part where Trent didn't occupied.

"Well, we would have if you and Trent had gotten along instead of fighting~" She sang.

"That's why it's called tough love~" Duncan grins but Trent seemed surprised.

"You mean...you do like me~?" Duncan just shoved his tongue deeper making Trent gasped. "W-Wait if you like me then why did you always punch me in the face?" Trent panted.

"Probably to keep from raising suspicion. You know how bitchy Courtney would have gotten if she found out." Gwen replies, both boys agreed. "Duncan, that's enough. Both of you still have to get me off~"

"I think someone wants hot semen poured in her~" Duncan smirks, watching her pussy grind on the musician. Trent moaned, feeling the hot sticky moist glory hole rubbing against his sweaty body. Duncan was impressed Trent's rock grew even longer and thicker.

"Well, don't keep her waiting, lover-boy~" Duncan teased, nip at the twin orbs hard.

"Alright then~" Trent smirks, carefully sliding his meat inside the goth, it was a perfect fit. Duncan decides to occupy her other side, fingering and scissoring her anus. Gwen gasped, arching her back and her legs wrapped tightly around Trent for her to cling on as her anus being loosen. Trent growled, he buried his nose against her neck taking in her exotic scent that captiviated him. But damn, he almost exploded as the inner walls clench onto his helpless rod and the glowing 'spot' just an inch away teasing his cock.

"Now get busy fucking me~" she snarls seductively. Duncan knew she was ready and pokes the head of his cock against her tighter hole. Trent hissed as her nail dug into his skins and accidentally cut through his skin.

"S-Sorry." Gwen panted, feeling the warm bodies around her like blanket and the thick twin rods penetrated her like knives in a good BDSM kind of way. Both boys quickened their thrusting, keeping Gwen moaning for more. Duncan nibbles on her neck with Trent plays with her soft perky breast. Gwen was in heaven, but not wanting to hog all the excitement. Gwen clenched her butt-cheek, getting a growl from Duncan and she nibbled on Trent's ear before sliding her tongue inside.

The goth girl's clit started to throb, signaling that she was close to coming but she didn't want it to end so soon.

"Duncan...f-fuck Trent~" Duncan was so deep in the mist that he almost didn't heard it until he notice she stopped squeezing her butt-cheek. "What was that?"

"Go fuck Trent." 'About damn time.' he thought.

"Yes mistress~" Duncan chuckled, he didn't want to stop but on the other hand he could finish what he started. He snickered as he sneaking up behind on poor unfocused horny musician and shoved his red hot rod inside him without a second thought.

"AHH! D-damnit Duncan~" Trent growled irritable. "Aw come on, you know you like it rough~" Duncan jerked around purposely missing the area and turning poor Trent into a twitching gloo.

"Ow! S-Stop that!" Trent hissed. "Don't talk back to your master~" Gwen growls, pinching Trent's nipples, really getting in the dominatrix mood. Trent yelped at the sharp nail digging into him.

"S-Sorry!" Trent apologized. "Good, now obey your master, pet~" Gwen purred, scratching under his chin. Duncan chuckled, moving his lips over the shaking shoulder. "Yes, bitch~"

Trent pouts, making Gwen purring. "Come on, it's no fun if you don't play along~" Trent grumbled, "I just never into the whole thing...never did it before." He whispered the last part to himself. He cried out when Duncan reached down between Gwen and Trent to reached the soaked cock and pinched it hard.

"It's easy, pet~" Duncan purred evily, biting on his ear. "Just make like a prison bitch~"

Trent smirked. "And you would know~" Gwen couldn't help but giggle.

Duncan growled, blushing a bit. "S-Shut up!" Trent's body arched tightly when the punk decided to 'punish' his pet by fucking him senseless and biting him until he bleeds. Suddenly Trent's body got the hang of the who BDSM fetish, his hormones boiling from the rough torture.

"A-Ah sor-sorry, master." Trent mewled, begging under his master's violent treatment. Taking notice of Trent's submission, Duncan calmed down and lessen the abuse so he can lap up the blood.

"That's more like it~" Gwen mewled, grinding her hip against the musician's thrust.

Now the three became a bundle of mingled bodies covered in their own sweats, pre-cum/juice, and blood (Mostly Trent) as their hips slapped, thrusts, and slamming against each other building up the pressure that threatened to reach the climax.

"H-here come's the big finish~" Gwen pants, her pussy getting tighter and tighter.

"Master~...m-mistress~...make me c-cum~!" Devious smirk spread across the dark-haired teens' pale faces and gave their pet a rough yet passionate kiss as their hands reaching out, groping and spanking upon Trent's abused body. Until their hit their climax and came loudly.

"OHYESYESSS~" Gwen's juices exploded, squirting and leaking down Trent's shaft and balls. Trent swore his brain just exploded or melted inside his skull and saw white before he exploded all his seed inside his Goth mistress, mixing with her juice but the load was a bit much and most leaked out dripping down her thighs and stomach.

"Saved the best for last~" Duncan roars, shooting his seed all inside Trent's bowels until it overflowed then pulled out and coated his two mates with white pearl ribbons.

Trent moaned, rubbing them all over his body like he was taking a shower and drank some of the drop that was aimed at his face. Gwen copied the same act.

"Hehe...hawt~" Duncan then yawned, almost falling over from his lack of energy.

"Oh no~ You made a mess, clean it up~" Gwen pointed at Trent, who seem to be stuck in a bliss as he still rubbed himself.

"Yeah, yeah..." Duncan leans over Trent and starts to lick him clean. "As for me, I'm off to the showers~" "What? And leave him with me?" Trent groans, Duncan smirks. "You say that like it's a bad thing~"

"Easy you two. Besides, I kept a promise to Bridgette~"

"What promise?" Gwen pretends she didn't heard him and left the room. Duncan smirked at the confused look on Trent's face. "You seriously need to hang-out more instead of sticking to your pet Cody~"

The rolls his eyes. "And become a whore like you? I think I'll pass..."


	16. Tyler's Mom Has Got It Going On

Warnings: Alejandro/, Tyler/Rosalina implied Alej/Tyler and Rosa/Mim, MILFs

Mrs. Miriam Taylors, who had strawberry blond hair in a bun and brown eyes, was making lunch when she heard the front door open. "Hey, watch where you're wringing your shirt!" "Well maybe if you would have shared the umbrella _rojo_~" Mim recognized the first voice as her son Tyler and the second voice as his friend and their neighbor Alejandro.

"Hey, boys. Welcome home." She greeted the boys. Both are wet and her son looked embarrassed? "Hey, mom." Tyler gave her a hug and Alejandro nodded at her with a purr. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Taylor. Still beautiful and lovely as ever~" He complimented politely.

Mim tried hard not to blush, noticing Alejandro had removed his red shirt and his white undershirt soaked to him like a second skin. Tyler realized what his latin friend was trying to do and pulled him aside. "Dude! That's my mom!" the jock whispered harshly.

"I couldn't help it, my little _rojo_~ You and your lovely mother share the same lovely look and nice body~" Alejandro purred, getting a hard look from his lover. "I don't care, back off or no smex for a month!" Tyler hissed at him. Alejandro's eyes widen in shock at the threat. "That sounds pretty harsh, my dear~" Mim coughs, getting their attention. "Boys, I made some lunch. So get cleaned up and meet me in the living room~"

Back in the kitchen, the phone rang and Tyler's mom answered it. "_Hola, seniora _Mim~" the receiving voice sang cheerfully. Miriam smirked, "Hello, Rosa~"

On the other end was one hot tan-skinned yummy-momma with long black wavy hair and dark green eyes. Her bronzed skin shined almost golden. What did you expect of Alejandro's mother~ "I called to wonder if my lovely baby boy is at your place with his _amante_~?"

"Um, yes he is..." A bit unsure 'cause she didn't speak much Spanish. "He'll probably stay for lunch." "Oh, that reminds me! My grandmother sent me her home-made salsa, I should bring some over~" "O-oh that's okay, I don't want to interfere-" "Oh it's no trouble at all _seniora_~" Meanwhile in the upstairs' bathroom Tyler could hear Alejandro hum a few bars of "Stacy's Mom".

Tyler rolled his eyes. His back was turned to the Latino hottie and trying to ignore him. Alejandro noticed his little _rojo-mico_ looking upset and ignoring him. He smirked at the challenge and hums louder and started dancing a bit, swinging his hip.

"How'd you like it if I hit on _your_ mom?" the jock replies, trying to distract him. "You mean you haven't~?"

Tyler was taken back at that. "Dude! Of course I haven't! She's your mom?" Tyler exclaimed. He froze when he felt a naked body hug him from behind. He bit on his lips as he ignored the obvious hump against his backside.

"That's not a very good reason~" the jock shivers, feeling that long tongue against his ear. Back downstairs, Tyler's mom was looking up what _'amante' _meant when she heard a knock on the door.

'Could it be her?' Mim answered the door and gets pulled into a big hug. "_Hola_, Mim~" "R-Rosa!" She shuttered a bit as the other woman hugs her tight. Meanwhile, Tyler fought desperately against the his boyfriend's 'charms' and body rubbing against him. "N-Not here." He whimpered. He felt a smirk against his neck. "You want to take this in your room, _amante_?" He pinched those nipples.

'I wonder what's taking the boys so long...' Mrs. Taylors thought, then she heard a door slam upstairs, rushing footsteps and then sees Tyler clinging to the living room wall out of breath. Then she noticed something. "Tyler Dimitri Taylors, we have a guest!" She shouts out embarrassed. The jock gave a puzzled face as to what his mom was yelling about, then he looked down and saw his was in nothing but his boxers...which hung dangerously low above his pubic hair~

With an unmanly yelp, Tyler covered himself. "S-Sorry, mom! I-I-" His voice left him when he saw the 'guest', one hot Latino woman with a Goddess-like body, long dark hair and beautiful eyes that...were just like Alejandro's. Rosa stared at the poor embarrassed youth, her eyes taking in the jock's built body, the cute look on his face, and of course his crotch. 'Oh my~ My baby boy knows how to pick them~' She smirked.

"I'm just gonna...yeah..." he left as quickly as he arrived. Mim sighs, Rosa chuckled. "Your son knows how to make quite an entrance~"

"H-He sure can..." Mim replied weakly. Then they heard a yelp. "Tyler, I was hurt that you ran off like that, amigo~" Mim almost blushed at the dark low seductive voice from Alejandro.

"Al, why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" the jock asked. "Sister?"

"T-That hot lady with my mom, she looks like you!" Tyler confessed, stumbling over his word as his face turned deep red and felt a fire 'down there' whenever he thinks about that lady. Alejandro raised an eyebrow and glanced over at the living room and is surprised to see... "Mother?"

"Oh _hijo_, I was sooooo worried about you~" Rosa cried out, glomping her son in a hug, her breast smothering him. Alejandro could sense Tyler's jealousy.

With a smirk, Alejandro hugged his mother back holding her close despite being suffocated. "I apologize, _madre_ for worrying you."

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way~" Mim chimes in, feeling a little uncomfortable with the current situation. "Tyler honey, at least put some pants on..." After the meal, Tyler was curious on how his and Al's mom knew each other.

"...so...Al...tell me about your mom?" Tyler asked, looking away. Alejandro smirked. "Sure, if you tell me about your _madre_, then I will tell your everything~" He whispered seductively in his ear.

"So what were you boys up to while you were out?" Mim asked, cleaning up, Alejandro answers. "Oh you know, nothing important, just hanging out 'cause we're a couple..." Mim raises her brow as he seemed to stop mid-sentence. "-of guys!" Tyler quickly covers up. "Doing totally hetero and not gay bro stuff~"

Covering his hurt, Alejandro gave his lover a pout. "Yes, just hanging out couple of guys...and girls." Tyler relieved that Al played along. "Having group orgies all together at once~" But of course Alejandro couldn't resist adding a bit of the truth.

The response causes Mim to drop a plate, it shatters. All is silent until Alejandro lets out a joking laugh. "You must not be familiar with Latino humor~" he chuckled.

Tyler and Mim chuckled nervously, most so for the jock while Rosa stared at her son who just shrugged. Clearing throat loudly, Tyler grabbed Alejandro and excused himself, dragging his lover to his room. Slamming the door shut, Tyler hounded at Alejandro. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Alejandro flinches a bit at his mate's tone, but smirks. "You know you're so sexy when you're mad~" Tyler blushes, stuttering. "Al...you're just...so...ARRRRG~!" The jock runs at him with rage, then Alej opens the door where his mother was waiting and Tyler ran right into her, knocking them both back with his face in her chest.

Mim stood in shock at seeing her only son's face buried in her neighbor's chest. The other boy walked out with a proud smirk graced upon his face. He gently held her hand and led her to someplace else.

Tyler purrs at the softness until he realizes where he is. "WHOA! Ohmygod! S-sorry, Mrs. Burnometro...Barbo...Mrs. B~"

Tyler was paralyzed by the hands caressing him. "No harm done, _niño pequeño_~" The soft yet addictive voice whispered in his ear. God, she and Alejandro could've been twins despite the age difference and the mother-son biological factor.

"And call me...Rosa~" 'D-dammit I'm gonna regret this...' Tyler groans mentally before leaning back down and quickly kissing his friend's hot mom. She gasped, then moaned feeling the boy's hands on her breast.

'My, my he is frisky~' She sighed, kissing back and suckled onto the tongue that slithered between her jaws. Tyler shivered as he unbuttoned her shirt and grabbed a handful of her breast, he growled as he felt the bra getting in his way.

Rosa chuckles. 'And impatient~' She undid the clasp in front, letting her breast fall out. Tyler was stunned, such 'jugs' rivaled even Lindsay's. Speaking of 'jugs', Alej was currently caressing Mrs. Taylors' breast over her shirt, while his other hand was occupied under her skirt. Mim moans loudly, Alejandro smirks. "Such smooth and sensitive skin...just like your son's~" Suddenly Mim put two and two together. "W-wait...so does _amante_ mean...?"

"Means 'lover', Mrs. Taylors~" Alejandro answered before caressing her collar-bone with his tongue and teeth, leaving faint marks behind. The older woman shivered then she arched and cried out as Alejandro rubbed her through her underwear.

Another cry emitted from Tyler, Rosa licks and nibbles at the bulge in his pants. "Heh, so sensitive and you cry easily just like your mother~" She purred. "W-wha?" Tyler snapped his eyes at her. "Y-You and my mom?" "Of course, she was so lonely when you and my _mico_ went on that reality TV show~"

"O-oh...hey~" Tyler yelps, felling his pants and boxers being pulled down. He whimpers in worry when he hears her gasp. "A-am I all right~?"

"Y-You're better than alright~" Rosa stared at the impressive sight, she could feel her womanhood moisten a bit as she imagined the 'pole' entering her. She gently cups the jock's orbs and wrapped her lips around the head and slides down to the base.

He bites down on his hand, making sure his mother didn't hear him. "I-I can't t-tell how's better-you or A-Al~" he muttered. Tyler's mom wasn't trying as hard to keep quiet, panting as a certain long tongue ran up and down her womanhood.

She panted, her back arched digging against the couch. Her legs spread wide and laid over the teen's shoulder. Alejandro never thought he could be more arouse to the point his cock was shooting pre-cum. Only Tyler made him feel so horny that it actually hurt. "My, my. You and Tyler have such lovely voices~"

"I-I should could check up on him-" "I'm sure my mother has that taken care of...and perhaps you could 'take care' of me~" The latin teen sits up, undoing his belt and removing his pants and boxers.

Mim almost fainted in shock, the teen is bigger than her husband! "W-Wow, y-you're so...wow." Alejandro smirked, "_Gracias_, ma'am~" He felt a sense of pride when he saw something wet leaking down the woman's thigh as she crawled on her side and nervously cups him.

"You like~?" Rosa purrs, massaging Tyler's meat with her impressive chest. "Oh god yes~"

She pressed her 'babies' together squishing the sensitive organ while flicking her tongue at the tip, lapping the pre-cum leaking out and some getting all over her boobs. Saliva drips from the corner of his jaw, he quickly gulped it. Rosa stared at him with a smirk. Then the next thing he knew he was on his back with the oh-god moist pussy hovering over his face.

Her scent was overwhelming, he bring his tongue up and runs it around her throbbing clit and his fingers pump inside her. The latin mother is impressed by the jock's finger strength.

She panted harshly at the strong fingers thrusting inside her. Then her body spasms out when Tyler hit the bundle of nerves deep inside her causing her to bite the closest thing near her...His cock.

Mim stops her sucking when she hears her son yelp out in pain. "Hehe...sorry, my mother gets carried away sometimes. Guess I got that from her~" The painful roar was replaced by a pleasurable one, the older woman blushed hearing her son in esctacy. She turns to Alejandro and hovers over his lap. "Then prove it~"

"My pleasure~" For the next half hour, both women are enjoying the 'ride' of their life. Mim screamed out as she hops on the teen's lap while the latter pounded his spicy sausage into her. Rosa snarled and moaned on all fours while Tyler mounted into her.

"AHHHH~ _Dios Mio_~ Fuck me...FUCK ME~!" Rosa moans out loud as the jock's fingers once again found her clit. Alejandro licks his lips, watching his lover's mom sweat, her messy hair made her look even more erotic. "Do you want me to come inside you~?"

"Y-Yes! PLEASE!" Mim begged out loud, whimpering. Alejandro felt a tug in his heart at that begging needy look in those dazed brown eyes. So he moved faster and fucked her harder, rubbing his pulsing rigid cock against the wet inner wall and jabbing into the 'spot' causing the wall the tighten around him.

"AhhohhhAHH-AHHHHHHHHHHH~!" Sticky heavenly seed filled her up as she released her own. Two equally loud moans escaped down the hall.

Rosa moaned against the carpet as she and Tyler laid limp on the floor covered in each other's 'release'. Seed mixed with her juice leaked down her thighs as she snuggled comfy under the warm strong body of her _mico_'s lover.

Their breaths were heavy and slow at first then became more normal. Keeping his eyes shut, Tyler hears a whisper. "Does my _mico_ fuck you like that~?"

Tyler stiffened for a bit before he slowly nodded. "Y-Yes...sometimes with toys or with an extra partner."

Rosa chuckles. "I blame his brothers...you should really meet them~" Tyler remembered Alejandro wanting to invite his brothers. "Can't wait..." he says sarcastically. Mim sighs, huddling close to Alejandro.

The Latino male hugged Tyler's tired mother and nuzzled in her hair, taking the scent so similar to his _rojo_. "You're just like my little _rojo_~"

"I haven't been that 'wild' since my honeymoon~" Mim smirks, as does Alejandro. "You should see how 'wild' your son gets~" This make the jock's mother blush. "A-Are you implying...that me and Tyler...?"

Alejandro smirked, wiggling his eyebrow. "Maybe~"

She whimpers, then again her son was very 'healthy' for his age. And if Alejandro was teaching him who knows what would happen~?

"Don't worry, your lovely son is safe in my hands and among his 'friends'~"

(niño pequeño = Little boy)


End file.
